


Стужей выкован, пламенем закалён

by timmy_failure



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Plot(s), Lazarus Pit, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, Slaves, Soldiers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/pseuds/timmy_failure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В прошлом его знали как клинок Владыки. Как личного дикаря Владыки. Как снежную бестию трона. Теперь же он был верховным консортом всея царства.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. иллюстрации, фанмикс

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frost-formed, Flame-Forged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984572) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



> mirror archive copy [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3910115)

  


  
▼ [слушать](https://vk.com/wall-106563019_310) ▼ 


	2. часть 1

Мало кто звал его дикарём в лицо. Теперь даже реже, чем до того, как он стал консортом Владыки и вместе с тем — затворником консортского сада.

Он был прекрасно осведомлён, чтó слабовольная знать и торговцы Юга думают о людях Севера. Их мнения его, в сущности, мало заботили. 

(Неспроста империя бессмертного Владыки ни разу ещё не пошла всеми армиями на горные крепости Севера.)

— Тебе не стоит спать здесь, консорт, — сказала Касс. Её чёрный с золотом доспех на фоне сверкающей мозаичной плитки консортской галереи смотрелся потрясающе. — Сгоришь.

Тим провёл пальцем по неподвижно-зеркальной поверхности воды. Почувствовал, как зрение плывёт — соскальзывает; учинить сейчас переполох показалось очень соблазнительным. Просто чтобы проверить, что сделает его _владыка._ Ещё лучше — что сделают болваны, которых Владыка зовёт советниками. Тим ощерился. 

— Север не сгорает, — ответил он, но всё же поднялся на ноги. Слои золота и шёлков так мешались. Может, именно поэтому Джейсон не поверил, когда Тим сказал ему, что собирается стать консортом. 

(— Даже Брюс не выносит быть консортом принцессы подолгу. И Селина тоже, и Шива. Они только тем и занимаются, что сбегают или разъезжают по чужим странам, лишь бы увильнуть от консортского долга. Ты и дня консортом Владыки не выдержишь.   
— Не может это быть так скверно. Если я стану консортом, никто не сможет мне указывать, что делать. Как я не додумался до этого раньше.   
— Ты невозможный. Не понимаю, почему мы братья по крови.   
— Потому что дикари друг за друга горой?)

Касс пожала плечами и скользнула назад, в тени. Тим вернулся под защищённые своды галереи. Он бы смог, наверное, улизнуть от бдительного взгляда Касс и сбежать из сада, если постараться. Та найдёт его рано или поздно, возможно. Или разрешит ему делать, что вздумается. С ней никогда не угадаешь. 

Или она расскажет Джейсону, и брат будет кричать на него пару часов кряду. Тим сморщил нос и рухнул на ковры и подушки, разбросанные в главном зале галереи. 

— Мне так скучно, — пожаловался он.   
— Или сиди здесь, или прислуживай Ра'cу на совещании, — заметила Касс, опускаясь на пол перед ним и ткнув его сапогом. Она вскинула бровь. — Ты всегда можешь нагнать ужаса на парочку просителей. 

Тим перекатился на спину. 

— Я на рынки хочу.   
— Нельзя. Владыка запретил, — отозвалась Касс. — Ты всё время рабов выпускаешь. И убиваешь воров. Ты задаёшь городской страже слишком много работы, которую сам же у них отбираешь. Джейсон вернётся из поездки уже через неделю. 

Тим прочесал волосы пятернёй. Он не видел серо-белый пейзаж родных земель уже столько лет, но в такие мгновения ничего не мог поделать с тоской по ним. 

— Мне скучно, — повторил он. Касс сделала вид, что не услышала, заостряя свой скрытый клинок. 

Золото на запястьях задребезжало. Колокольчики на лодыжках, казалось, засмеялись над ним.

Тим прикрыл глаза, выжидая.

***

Люди Севера отличались от людей империи бессмертного Владыки. Для южан северяне были дикарями. Бледнокожие, холодные на ощупь, красноглазые, рогатые и дикие. У них не было короля, не было городов, не было знати. У них были только кучки воинов и охотников, которые сражались между собой и покоряли друг друга, завоёвывая титул ярла.

Мать Тима была ярлом их владений. Она убила своих братьев и сестёр по утробе и захватила владения самолично. Потом она выбрала отца Тима и связала его с собой кровью. Их владения, не очень большие, раскинулись на не самой пригодной земле, но здесь водились в изобилии ценные твари. Из чужих владений к ним приходили многие, искали защиты под их крышами, чтобы охотиться на чудовищ и забирать по праву шкуры. 

Мать Тима умертвила снежного дрейка. Его кости подвесили над пиршественным чертогом, а его кожа стала частью её поножей и сапог. Как пелось в песне, мать победила дрейка на плавучей льдине и вогнала руку по плечо в его глазницу. Она вернулась во владения, с ног до головы в дымящейся крови, волоча за собой тушу. 

Отец Тима забил глубоководника. Он шёл на другой берег по льду, когда глубоководник схватил его и потащил на дно. Отец не утонул лишь чудом. Чешую они истолкли и смешали с краской, которой чертили руны над дверями и окнами. 

Всё сгорело дотла, когда Тиму было восемь. Он не знал, осталось ли хоть что-то от владений его матери.

Когда Тиму было восемь, с юга пришли мародёры. Для южан северяне были дикарями. _Животными._

Белая кожа и красная склера. Рога и чуждый Югу язык. Клыки и когти. 

Варвары. 

Мародёры сожгли владения его матери и применили против них южную магию. 

Тим ещё не знал — не знал до тех пор, пока его не отволокли в столицу империи, избитого до крови, клеймённого и закованного в длинные зачарованные цепи, — что магия южан в корне отличается от той, что используют его люди. 

Она приходила со словами, вызывала порывы энергии и создавала огромные невидимые щиты между льдом, молниями и уязвимой плотью. 

Тим видел, как его мать взревела гневно в небо, взывая к не-своей магии, и как сломалось и смялось её тело под инородным гнётом; она унесла с собой многих. Тим видел, как его отец бился в путах, прежде чем ему отсекли голову. 

Тим видел, как его отца и мать освежевали. Как забрали их рога. Он видел молодняк, обездвиженный и закованный в цепи. Рабы. Этих заберут и продадут на ближайшем торговом посту южан. Тим слышал истории о стужерожденных, которых держали, как ястребов, как собак, как скот. Для красоты, чтобы трахать или чтобы устраивать бои. 

Варгельды. Боевая добыча. Тим знал, что это слово не из их языка. Когда ярлы сражались за землю, за убой, за кровных, за честь, они никогда не брали больше, чем изначально собирались. Иначе было _бесчестно_. Неправильно. Когда битва заканчивалась, она заканчивалась, и не было победителя — только покоритель, завоеватель, ярл. 

Но это не война, и Тим не добыча никому. 

Он видел, как кровные братья и сёстры его отца и матери пали, один за другим. 

Тим видел, и когда дошли до него, он напал. 

В конце концов они всё-таки забрали и его тоже. 

Но в город Владыки он вошёл не рабом на продажу. Он вошёл приговорённым к виселице убийцей, и не смеяться над этим Тим не мог.

***

— Неэффективная, — сказал Тим, когда Ра'c попытался показать ему ещё одно заклинание. — Ваша магия неэффективная. 

Слово ему было в новинку. Южное. Таких в языке Тима не водилось. 

Ра'с вздохнул. 

— Если ты будешь стоять во главе моих армий, тебе не помешает хотя бы знать, что они могут.   
— Насиловать и грабить. Сверх этого, ничего полезного, — отозвался Тим. 

Ему семнадцать, и его только-только повысили до военачальника армий Владыки. Он был солдатом девять лет, но дух из него до сих пор не выбили. Они пытались. Они не преуспели. Тим думал, что Ра'c этим чуточку гордится. 

Южане слишком сильно полагались на сталь. Их оружие, недостаточно гибкое, чтобы быть удобным, слишком легко ломалось. Тим освоил его. Ему пришлись по душе парные гнутые клинки; шесты напоминали ему более тяжёлые северные; луки и стрелы годились, хоть и не было тех, которыми Тим мог пользоваться в полную силу. 

Но Тим всем им предпочитал мощь собственных рук и ног, гул энергии планеты, сплетённой с его собственной. 

Если бы высшие силы задумали сделать палки и железки непобедимыми, то они бы не изобретали молнии и стужу. 

Под взглядом Владыки Тим поёрзал. Он не сможет уйти на спарринг с Джейсоном, пока хотя бы не попытается сделать то, что от него хотят.

За девять лет, проведённых здесь, он выучил азы их чуждой магии, этого дикого способа изувечивать силу Земли. 

Южане пользовались словами, чтобы прогнуть и разбить магию на формы. Они получали огонь, разламывая энергию Земли, и делали лёд, кое-как собирая её обратно. Они создавали щиты, выстраивая их наспех, и создавали порывы энергии, безрассудно паля ей в воздух. 

Это было _неэффективно._ Это было отвратительно. И кроме всего остального — это было недостойно. 

Но, подумал Тим, пытаясь сделать, что от него просил Ра'c, но они ничего с этим поделать не могли. Южане были южанами. Они не видели, как видел он. 

Они не знали, что такое благоговеть в страхе перед миром. 

Руки Рас'а — тёплые, вовсе не неприятные, сильные, — поддерживали запястья Тима, показывая заклинание ещё раз. Владыка, кажется, остался доволен, когда Тим смог вызвать крохотный шарик света. 

Тим сморщил нос и поёрзал снова, повернувшись всем телом к окнам. Ра'c вздохнул. 

— Перерастёшь ли ты своё нетерпение, о дикий наш? — спросил Ра'c, отпустив одно запястье Тима, чтобы коснуться его щеки. 

Это Тим тоже усвоил. Южане были очень _любвеобильными_. (Ещё одно южное слово.)

— Я могу идти? — спросил Тим. Девять лет, а слова всё ещё чужды его языку. Чужда ему и шкура, которую Ра'c стребовал с него носить всё время, куда бы он ни шёл.

Голубое на белом вместо голубого на красном, никаких рогов, бледная персиковая кожа, тупые зубы и ногти полумесяцами. 

Ра'c вздохнул и отпустил руку Тима, махнув ему, чтобы ступал. 

— Постарайся не прыгнуть на очередного вельможу. 

Тим сверкнул зубами, поставив одну ногу на подоконник. 

— Сами виноваты, если вверх не смотрят. — Он не стал оглядываться, чтобы увидеть недовольство, наверняка написанное на лица Владыки, и прыгнул. 

(Это вовсе не походило на воспоминания о северных ветрах, за которые он держался так отчаянно, но в один этот короткий миг, когда воздух свистел в ушах, сердце снова больно сжалось.)

***

Джейсон был полукровкой. Наполовину стужерожденный Севера, наполовину кто-то из страны, где обитал первый консорт принцессы. Кто-то с Запада. Джейсон говорил, что южане его не унижают, и Тим не знал, верит ли ему. 

Но он был единственным стужерожденным в этом треклятом городе золота и песка, так что выбирать не приходилось. 

В целом, Джейсон был полезным союзником. Сильный, выше Тима. Тим не знал, заставили ли того тоже носить южную шкуру или он таким родился, но именно Джейсон научил его терпеть неудобства, связанные с перевоплощением и запечатанными силами. 

Именно Джейсон научил его драться как южане, научил его говорить на их языке и рассказал о южных, чуждых обычаях.

Тим же рассказал Джейсону о Севере и необозримых пиках из льда и камня, пронзающих небеса. О ледяных медведях с горящими синими глазами и огромными тушами. О снежных дрейках, которые могли жить где угодно, в любое время года, в чёрной толще горной почвы ли, в бледном свежевыпавшем снегу ли. Об исполинских громоптицах с размахом крыльев больше, чем два роста взрослых мужей, с перьями, которые скрипели, щёлкали, шуршали, как битое стекло. О лунных оленях с молочными ветвистыми рогами и сизыми шкурами, и их племянниках, аурелах с прямыми чёрными рогами, шкурами цвета полуночи и рёвом, от которого даже взрослые лютые волки из тундры не спешили нападать. 

Тим научил Джейсона традициям земель, которые они потеряли. Джейсон научил Тима традициям земель, которым они проиграли. 

— Я жил раньше на западе, — сказал Джейсон за утренними делами. Тима они не очень обременяли; во владениях матери приходилось работать куда тяжелее. Он не понимал, почему остальные будущие солдаты так много жаловались. — Первый консорт принцессы — мой опекун. Он был правителем Готэма, пока принцесса не взяла его себе и не привезла сюда. 

Тим видел первого консорта (которых у принцессы было немало) — огромного и устрашающего. Брюс, вспомнил Тим, так его звали, грозная тень принцессы. Тим ещё ни разу не слышал, чтобы тот разговаривал. Он не соответствовал представлениям о консортах. Он не носил роскошных нарядов, которыми щеголяли остальные консорты принцессы, и часто ходил в коже и лёгком доспехе. Он всегда был вооружён. 

— Как отец? — спросил Тим и задумался, делает ли это Джейсона принцем. Джейсон покачал головой:   
— Не так, как ты подумал. Он не мой сэр. У меня нет общей плоти с наследниками престола. У него есть ещё один подопечный, Дик. Но Дик откуда-то с дальнего Востока, я о тех местах не слышал даже. Он из путешественников. Когда Брюс стал консортом, мы пришли сюда с ним. Я завербовался в армию Владыки, потому что иначе мне оставалось только сидеть на заднице круглый день да украшать собой место.   
— Это тебе не по плечу. Ты даже свежевымытым хорошо если прилично выглядишь, — сказал Тим и пригнулся, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.   
— Засранец, — пробормотал Джейсон. 

До того, как стать подопечным Брюса, Джейсон был уличным беспризорником. Насколько Тим понял, «беспризорники» были вроде _неназванных_ дома, на Севере. Ни сэра, ни дамы, ни кровных взысканий, ни владений, ни титула, ни чести. Нежеланные. Такие обычно гибли. Сбрасывались с обрывов или нарывались на то, что могло их убить. Потом сгнивали. Или попадались падальщикам. 

Неназванного не ждал ни похоронный костёр, ни церемонии. 

Тим сглотнул подкатившую к горлу от одной мысли об этом горечь. Потому что теперь он сам был неназванным. Клеймённый сначала рабом, потом убийцей по законам Юга. 

Но теперь у него был Джейсон. Если, подумал он, если он погибнет в этом проклятом краю, то может, может быть, Джейсон разожжёт костёр, чтобы проводить его дух домой.

***

Тим сморщил нос, когда Ра'с повёл его в подземелья. Сеть каменных тоннелей под дворцом была ему знакома — он, в конце концов, здесь несколько дней провёл, пока Владыка не огласил условия, — но в эту ветку тоннелей он ступал впервые. 

— Ты подаёшь надежды, — сказал Ра'с. Тим опасливо посмотрел на него. Какими бы жалкими, слабыми и бестолковыми он не считал армии Владыки, он слышал достаточно легенд, чтобы знать: тот далеко не слаб. 

Детям Севера рассказывали о нём страшные сказки. Тим вспоминал их чуть ли не с теплотой. 

— Когда тебя впервые привели сюда, ты был избит, но не покорён, — продолжил Владыка, ведя его вниз по винтовой лестнице, вытесанной в камне. В нос лез слабый запах чего-то едкого. Обжигающего. — Тебе было восемь, верно?   
— Да, — отозвался Тим. Ему было восемь, он полубредил от боли и заразы в клеймах, и был готов умереть. 

Владыка хмыкнул. 

— В восемь ты перебил пол-отряда мародёров, прежде чем тебя повязали. И ещё пару дюжин уложил по пути в мою империю. Впечатляет. А как, по-твоему, все бы сложилось теперь, когда ты вырос и обучился? — Он бросил взгляд на Тима через плечо. 

Тим прикинул, стоит ли лгать. Но он был не настолько глуп, чтобы лгать (по крайней мере, так откровенно) Владыке в лицо. 

— Ты растил меня под своей крышей, пока я не стал сильным, а потом научил меня всем хитростям тех, кто меня пленил. Ты показал мне, как применять эти знания по своему усмотрению, — сказал Тим. — Думаю, если бы я захотел, то мародёры бы лежали у моих ног, сломленные.   
— Хорошо.

Будь Тим сейчас был в своём истинном обличье, его кожа уже бы покрылась изморозью в защиту. 

— И как бы ты их сломал?   
— Целиком.

Тим успел заметить, как Владыка улыбнулся, прежде чем его внимание приковала массивная, испещрённая рунами дубовая дверь у подножия лестницы. 

— Ты подаёшь надежды, — повторил Владыка, положив ладонь на дверь. Тим перенёс вес тела на пятки; даже сейчас, отрезанный от магии в своей нынешней личине, он чуял её скопление, чуял грозовое потрескивание, от которого светились руны. — Ты молод и ещё не испытан. Но мне кажется, что ты достоин. Готов ли ты увидеть тайну моего царского рода? 

Тим не кивнул, даже вдохнуть едва осмелился, но Владыка уже распахивал дверь. 

Оттуда несло горящей плотью, гнилью, песком и сыростью. 

И впервые за восемь лет ветер завыл, когда Тим выдохнул.

***

— В саду консортов никто не смеет меня ослушаться. Владыка в том числе, — сказал Тим. — С чего ты взял, что ты особенный?   
— Я принц! — прошипел Дэмиан.   
— А я первый и единственный консорт Владыки. — Тим посмотрел мальчику в глаза. В прошлом его знали как клинок Владыки. Как личного дикаря Владыки. Как снежную бестию трона. Теперь же он был верховным консортом всея царства. — Неужели консорты принцессы так беспечно относились к твоему воспитанию, что ты забыл, кто из нас главенствует в этом случае? 

Дэмиан залился краской, и за свою жестокость Тиму стало почти неловко. Но мальчик давно должен был усвоить манеры. Пускай слабоумные при дворе уже позабыли все титулы Тима, но он не даст никому себя унижать. И принцу не позволит себя недооценивать. 

Тим протянул мальчику руку (сейчас тому было двенадцать, шёл тринадцатый. Тим официально стал консортом два года назад. Прошло так мало времени, что мальчик ещё не должен был забыть, но для детей годы идут по-другому), и Дэмиан без промедлений взял её. 

Его руки пока ещё оставались маленькими и гладкими, мозолистыми, без рубцов и переломов, которые ждали его в будущем. 

Тим коснулся нахмуренного лба. 

— Я не сокровище, которое нужно защищать и выставлять на показ, — сказал он, положив ладонь на щёку Дэмиана. Он унаследовал столько черт от принцессы, но Тим видел в нём черты и Брюса, и Ра'са. — И я не варгельд, достойный лишь жалости и неги. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты лез в драку за меня.   
— Тогда почему прячешься в своих чертогах вместо того, чтобы бороться? — огрызнулся Дэмиан. — Унизительно слушать, что при дворе о тебе говорят. Слушать, _как_ о тебе говорят. Ты же верховный консорт. 

Тим задумался, что же они там несут. 

— Мне нет дела до болтовни, потому что те, кто судачит, неправы и недостойны моего внимания, — сказал Тим. — Я буду бороться, если посчитаю повод достойным, но не стану тратить время и силы на мух. И тебе не позволю тоже. Они неспроста говорят это всё за моей спиной, а не мне в лицо.

***

— Верховный консорт так красив, — услышал Тим, пробираясь через толпу разношёрстных слуг и знати. Ра'с беседовал с кем-то из прибывших из отдалённого города дворян. Ходили слухи, что в этом городе скрывались мятежники, люди, которые хотели свергнуть Ра'са и его наследников с трона. 

О чём Ра'с знал. Потому он и позвал этих дворян сюда. 

(Ра'с знал, потому что ему сказал об этом Тим. А Тим знал, потому что он не дурак. И не варгельд тем более.)

Перезвон колокольчиков раздражал, пусть и давно стал привычен. Тим подходил всё ближе к Ра'су, и перед ним расступались и вельможи, и слуги. Об их разительно противоположных мнениях на свой счёт Тим отлично знал. 

Одни боялись его, подозрительные, запуганные слухами. Эти вздрагивали, заслышав звон колокольчиков, и шарахались. Другие же, почти такие же, как он, переселенцы из чужих стран (или же те, кто знал о его более _скрытных_ делах), уважали его и, как ни странно, любили. Эти оборачивались и кланялись, сложив ладони в форме пламени, которое здешние жители боготворили. Они тоже распространяли слухи. 

Позже Тим выяснял, что половина этих слухов рождалась как издёвка над теми, кто его боялся; чаще всего это шло его славе только на пользу. 

Тим сел рядом с Ра'сом, устроился в куче парчи и золота, ловко подхватив рукава, чтобы налить Ра'су выпить. 

Печати на его магии были не такими крепкими, как раньше. Ра'с всегда знал, что, получив всего каплю, Тим возьмёт куда больше силой. Для него не должно было стать сюрпризом, что Тим заморозил кончиками пальцев блюдце, прежде чем поднести к его губам. 

Стоило отдать Ра'су должное. Он не вздрогнул от холода, не выдал ничем своё удивление. Его рука легла Тиму на колени, и Тим ощутил, как медленно набирающая жар магия покалывает кожу сквозь слои ткани. 

Предупреждение, значит. 

Тим долил ещё вина.


	3. часть 2

Шло начало четырнадцатой осени Тима, когда Джейсон отвёл его в сторону в разгар утренней муштры.

— У ворот города северяне.   
— И что? — Люди Севера нередко появлялись в империи, пусть в это время года и нечасто. Их страны всё ещё свободно торговали между собой, в конце концов. Да и Тим слышал о северных детях, что уходили на юг в поисках неслыханной славы за умерщвление диковинных тварей песчаных пустынь и изумрудных джунглей.   
— Они тебя ищут, — сказал Джейсон, втаскивая Тима во дворец, и повёл его в сторону покоев семьи владыки. 

Тим сам не знал, как Джейсон сумел объяснить этим людям важность родства крови — ему Джейсон сказал, что в южных языках нет равнозначного понятия, — но с тех пор, как они обменялись кровью, к Тиму относились как к брату Джейсона. Куда бы тот ни шёл, Тиму не запрещали идти следом. 

(Что-то равнозначное, возможно, было в языке родной страны Джейсона. Или хотя бы подобное. Потому что Джейсон объяснил Брюсу, а уже Брюс объяснялся с принцессой и Владыкой.)

Смутная надежда ударила в грудь, и магия Тима заволновалась в связывающих его путах. Он почти на вкус мог распробовать силу…

— Ты уверен? 

…и уже чувствовал, как под ложечкой потянуло от ужаса. Если Джейсон прав и они искали именно его… он не хотел уезжать. 

За прошедшие шесть лет он истосковался по дому и холоду, по вою ветра и по гулким льдам, но уехать сейчас означало бросить Джейсона. 

_Неприемлемо_ для братьев по крови. 

— Уверен. Они тебя по имени назвали. И знали, когда ты покинул Север, — сказал Джейсон. Он стиснул запястье Тима, и они поспешили в сторону командного зала Талии. — Они скоро будут здесь. Владыка позволил им с тобой повидаться. По-моему, ему стало _любопытно_. — Джейсон выплюнул последнее слово, а остальное утонуло в чуждом западном языке, протяжном и рубленом. Он говорил слишком быстро, чтобы Тим поспевал, но он разобрал несколько ругательств, «поперёк горла уже» и «козёл старый».

Тим нечасто бывал в непосредственной близости от царских покоев, но даже когда приходилось, то смотрели присутствующие вовсе не на него. Под столькими взглядами он чуть смешался. В остальном ему было не по себе.

Тим опустился на колени рядом с Джейсоном на богато расшитые подушки, представ перед взором Владыки и его отпрысков. Брюс, огромный и обнадёживающий, занимал место рядом. Шива и Селина сидели по обе руки принцессы, и Селина протянула руку, чтобы коснуться его лба. Дик и Кассандра отсутствовали. 

— Ты знаешь, кто мог бы за тобой прийти? — спросила его Талия. Владыка внимательно смотрел на него, и Тим заставил себя отвести взгляд.   
— Нет. — Все владения сжёг Обейях, которого потом убил Тим. Пали всё кровью повязанные его родителей и их семьи. Перебили даже утробных братьев и утробных сестёр. Тим вспомнил, как нескольких неназванных, часто обретающихся у ворот владений, тащили прочь за рога. Внутри всё свело.   
— Их двое, — сказал Брюс, и Тим поднял глаза. — Муж и дева в личине южан. У мужа нет правого глаза. У девы нет левого. Они одеты броню из чешуи и вооружены мечами. 

Тим глянул Брюсу в глаза и не увидел лжи, но… 

— Ты уверен? 

…но это было невозможно — и Тим не знал, честно ли вообще будет даже понадеяться. 

— Это так, — впервые подал голос Владыка. — Насколько я понял, муж зовёт себя _Уничтожителем_ на нашем языке. _Десстроук_ на вашем.   
— А с ним _Разрушительница,_ — выдохнул Тим, стиснув кулаки на коленях. Он вдохнул и пожалел, что магия ему недоступна. — Они здесь? В городе?  
— Верно. Кто они? — спросила Шива, наклоняясь поближе. — Их знают даже на востоке. Почему они шли за тобой, как охотники?   
— Не охотники, — ответил Тим. — _Следопыты._ — Хотелось вскочить, броситься к ним, увидеться с ними. — Я бы встретился с ними, если Владыка позволит. 

Необходимость просить позволения уязвляла гордость, но Тим был не настолько глуп, чтобы рисковать головой, выставляя требования царской семье. Его узы с ними были в лучшем случае смутными. 

(Они не понимали крови, только плоть и утробу.)

— Сначала с ними поговорю я, — сказал Владыка. — После — посмотрим. 

Если бы у Тима была его магия, он бы настоял на немедленном решении. Но магии у него не было — с ним не было благословения Земли. Его дар у него отняли. 

Он был четырнадцатилетним мальчишкой с одним только Джейсоном за своей кровью и ничем более. 

Он склонил голову и поблагодарил того, кто дал ему жизнь и её же забрал.

***

— Как ты спасся? — спросил Брюс, за которым Тим следовал за ним тенью. С первым консортом принцессы, опекуном Джейсона, он обменялся от силы парой слов. Он был пугающим. Напоминал Тиму о матери. До боли.   
— Едва, — ответил Тим и остановился, чтобы Брюс смог положить ещё одну книгу на стопку тех, что он уже держал в руках. Брюс был одним из стратегов Владыки. Не по званию, конечно, но в уединении за запертыми дверями он разговаривал с Владыкой на равных. Или, по крайней мере, так говорили. Любопытно получалось: Владыка был готов скорее прислушаться к словам консорта принцессы, чем к собственным советникам. Что бы это значило. — Я спрятался в снегу, пользуясь моим даром, но меня нашли, когда перебили всех, кого могли. Среди них был муж со странными куклами — он колол их и поджигал. И тогда сгорали все вокруг. У него был посох, увешанный перьями, и очень короткий кинжал. — Этого Тим очень хорошо помнил. 

Его кровь была на его руках, как-никак. 

Тим вспомнил — и слова сорвались с языка на чужом, таком мягком наречии, как лавина. 

— На меня снизошёл хаммаск. — Тим всегда знал, что в нём жила плоть берсеркров. От плоти отца. — Земля вошла в меня, и я поглотил её дар. Я стал хаммраммром, я был всем. Я пожирал и уничтожал. Меня благословили мать-дракон и сестра-хульдр наших земель. А когда всё закончилось, отец-волк позвал меня назад, и мать-медведица толкнула меня обратно в моё тело, и всё прекратилось. — Тогда Тим думал, что его вендетта свершилась. 

Теперь у него было много вендетт. 

Но то ощущение он никогда не забудет. Его гнев и горе, рвущиеся из самой кости, его страх. А когда на него снизошёл хаммаск, казалось, мира вокруг не стало. Его вены приняли в себя Землю, и Земля была к нему добра. Он видел всё, он знал всё. Он чувствовал, как горюют деревья, что сторожили его с тех пор, как он был младенцем в утробе. Он чувствовал, как неистовствует камень, устилающий владения матери. Небо над ним бесновалось, и он бесновался вместе с ним, и в воздухе стоял пар от пролитой крови, и всё было пропитано магией. 

Тим никогда этого не забудет. 

Когда он поднял взгляд, Брюс, бледный, стискивал челюсть. А потом случилось что-то очень странное — потому что сколько бы здешние люди ни любили прикосновения, Брюс их чурался. 

Но он опустился на колено — потому что он был огромным, и будь в Брюсе плоть Севера, Тим бы подумал, что он из рода эттинов, — и осторожно притянул Тима в объятия. 

Он произнёс что-то на своём языке — том, который Джейсон усердно пытался вбить Тиму в голову.

Позже Тим узнает, что Брюс тогда сказал: «Прости».

Но через пару часов после этого ему рассказали, что мародёра, которого Тим убил, звали Обейах. И что Владыка поручил Брюсу изловить его и наказать за жестокость и практику чёрной магии. И что Брюс потерпел неудачу, потеряв след, когда Обейах направился на Север. 

С этого мгновения Брюс начал разговаривать с Тимом чаще. Не как с диковинным созданием, привязавшимся к его подопечному, но как с личностью. 

Много позже Тим поймёт, что именно тогда им по-настоящему заинтересовался и Владыка.

***

Тим ждал в одиночестве в одном из малых залов, выходящих окнами на один из внутренних садов. Он волновался — не знал, хочет ли, чтобы это оказалось правдой, или всё же нет. Что кровный брат его матери жив, что он пришёл _за Тимом._

Дверь открылась, и Тим вскинул голову, глядя на вошедших. Муж в мехах и чешуе не был похож на того, с кем Тим вырос. Дева в мехах и чешуе не была похожа на ту, кого Тим помнил. Тим вряд ли был похож на того, кого помнили они. Не в этих уязвимых южных шкурах. 

Но это, бесспорно, были они. Тим полувстал, и Слэйд с Роуз поймали его на полпути. 

Они вцепились друг в друга, и, вжимаясь лицом в жёсткую броню и мех, Тим почти _вспомнил_. Как рука матери касалась его лица, как под ухом билось сердце отца. 

Они не устояли на ногах, и Тим отстранился, чтобы всмотреться, чтобы увидеть, чтобы высечь их в памяти навеки. 

Руки Слэйда обхватили его лицо, и Слэйд всмотрелся в ответ. 

Он и Роуз сохранили свои белые волосы, единственные в своём роде в их истинном облике и такие же неповторимые среди золочёных южан. 

— Всё сделано, — сказал Слэйд. — Владения моей сестры сожжены. Ничего не осталось, кроме камня и снега. Они ушли. 

Тим выдохнул, и узел в груди, о существовании которого он и не подозревал, распустился. Никто из соседей не стал бы грабить владения, разорённые мародёрами. Это было постыдно и непочтительно по отношению к обесчещенным мёртвым. Это бы разбудило мстительных духов и призвало ярость самой Земли. 

Он боялся, что некому будет сжечь владения, и духи погибших будут вынуждены остаться, искажая местность. 

Какое облегчение, что он ошибался. 

Слэйд и Роуз сели поудобнее и начали ритуал повести. Неправильно, всё неправильно. Они не должны были оставаться для этого в поддельных личинах. Толстые ковры на полу разделяли их с землёй и камнем. Связанный печатями, Тим не мог прибегнуть к своей магии. Но пришлось обходиться тем, что есть. 

И они начали плести из песни слова-формы-образы. Они возвращались после схватки у границ. Уложили трёх аурелов и выводок кроликов ночью на пути обратно. Столкнулись с мародёрами и пробились с боем к владениям. Но к тому времени, как они туда добрались, от владений остались лишь кровь и потроха. 

Они с почестями предали огню все тела, какие смогли. Ярлы соседних владений пришли, чтобы помочь и чтобы оплакать павших. 

Глаза Тима защипало от соли, и Слэйд втащил его на колени, баюкая, будто тот снова был крохой с молочными зубами. Голос Слэйда, низкий и размеренный, пел о боли и ярости, о горе, когда они сожгли его кровную сестру и её кровью повязанного, но не смогли найти его кровного сына. Вступил голос Роуз, и сквозь слёзы Тим увидел свою печаль, отражённую на её лице. Она стиснула его лодыжки и прижалась лбом к его коленям, и, всхлипывая, спела о кошмаре, в который превратилось тело его матери, о пропитанном кровью снеге и камне. 

Тим видел, как блестит кровь на камнях, и слышал запах пепла, когда занялось пламя. 

Они сплели из песни образ владений, охваченных огнём. Как клубился дым, как всё громче звучали голоса стужерожденных, оплакивающих ещё одну потерю Югу. 

Роуз спела о боли, когда увидела свою кровную мать и её кровью повязанного без рогов и без шкур, о том, как осквернили их тела. Она спела, как боялась, что Тима постигла та же участь, если не хуже. 

Они спели о долгих, злых ночах в поисках. О надежде, о единственном проблеске надежды, которым их благословили брат и сестра вороны. Роуз сплела полёт близнецов-воронов, показала видения, что снизошли на неё и указали им путь в сторону империи бессмертного Владыки. 

Тим распробовал на вкус первый порыв жара, когда они покинули Север и нырнули в изумрудно-топазовые земли, прочёсывая скопления южан одно за другим, пока не дошли до столицы. 

К тому времени, как они закончили, Тим выплакался. Связанный печатями, он не мог как положено сплести для них свою повесть, слышную, ощутимую, видимую. Но он мог складывать руками знаки и постараться восполнить недостающее голосом. 

Тим спел о снизошедшем на него хаммаске. О матери, которая спрятала его, толкнув в снег, о том, как он спрятался во льду и _видел._ Как Обейях и его мародёры бросили против его родни магию и сталь, как разделывали тела. Он спел о том, как его нашли и как выволокли из замороженного убежища, хотя он упирался как мог. 

Он спел о ярости, когда увидел, как унизили отца и мать. Как их обесчестили. Как он обозлился, не желая пасть так же, как они. Он спел о даре, который приняло его тело, и о силе, которую распробовал. 

Тим спел о клейме — первом, которое отмечало его рабом южан. Он сопротивлялся, и клеймо не удалось. Метка зажила неправильно, расплывшаяся и перекошенная. Он спел о боли и горячке, и как от этого хаммаск снизошёл на него во второй раз. 

Тот хаммаск тоже не удался. Необузданный, он принёс неистовство увенчанных рогами, от которого надломило кости и кожа разошлась, затрещав, как лютый мороз, как каменные гиганты, что воют и стонут в ущельях. 

Он спел о боли второго клейма, клейма убийцы. О гордости, которую он чувствовал, о потрясении, когда его отрезали от магии, от самой Земли. 

Когда он запнулся, голоса Роуз и Слэйда, напевая, помогли ему продолжить. 

Он спел о том, как лишился свободы и как Владыка огласил свои требования. Его руки замельтешили, складывая знаки для кровного брата, когда он спел о Джейсоне и о том, как Брюс взял его под крыло, узнав про Обейяха. Тим спел о Селине и Шиве. О Дике и чуждых обычаях Юга. О том, как он больше никогда не сможет играть и дремать среди шкур и мехов в кладовых владений матери, о вкусе свежей дичи. О том, как ему не хватает возможности видеть, слышать, чувствовать как следует. Он спел о здешних зимах, которые никогда не были по-настоящему стылыми, и о всегда синем небе. Тим спел о странном оружии и стали, которую здесь куют, о новых словах, которые он вынужден заучивать ежедневно. 

Тим поведал нараспев о глухом и опустошающем страхе от того, что он, возможно, теряет свой дом, самого себя, каждый день понемногу. 

Он спел о надежде, которая пришла, как только он узнал, что они здесь, спел о страхе перед будущим. Ладонями и пальцами он выстучал ритм своих дней и своего сердца, и, закончив, он ощутил изнеможение. Облегчение. 

Роуз поцеловала его, когда он умолк, знакомо придерживая уверенной рукой за затылок. 

— Ты справился, кровный сын моего отца, — сказала она. Просунула между ними свободную руку, сжала кулак и пихнула его в грудь. — Кровный брат. 

Всё было неправильно, но время не выступало на их стороне. 

Роуз и Слэйд разделили с ним кровь без покрова ночи, прямо там, в крохотном зале, под палящим солнцем этой зацелованной небом страны. 

И Тиму стало чуть менее одиноко.

***

Когда Тиму исполнилось шестнадцать, его вызвали в командный зал Владыки и сообщили, что у него есть большие шансы встать во главе армий Империи. 

После этого Тим стал проводить много времени в непосредственной близости с Владыкой. С Ра'сом.

Тот обращался с ним хорошо, и в целом, Тим не имел ничего против него.

— Ты ненавидишь мою страну? — спросил его Ра'с, пока Тим рассматривал карты пограничных территорий. Тим поднял голову. Владыке было пятьдесят, может, близко к шестидесяти, но даже в таком возрасте он казался в самом расцвете сил.   
— Нет, — ответил Тим. Он в самом деле не ненавидел Юг. Он не понимал, что такое страны. 

Ему потребовалось немало времени, чтобы изучить понятия этих людей. 

— Но эта страна меня из себя выводит, — сказал Тим, получив в ответ приподнятую бровь. Он поёрзал на своём месте и уткнулся обратно в карту. На севере карт почти не водилось. Всякий и так знал, где кто и где что. Там леса, где аурелы охотятся ночами, там — скала, где плотская сестра соседского ярла лишилась жизни из-за самки лютого волка. Тут озеро, которое ярл Джанет, Умертвительница Дрейков делит с ярлом Фарром, пятым плотским сыном Гюнхера Барскра. Тут гора, на которую нужно взобраться, чтобы достать до гнёзд громоптиц, и там же со стороны, что выпускает солнце, эттины выдалбливают в склоне свои жилища. На расстоянии двух охотничьих пробегов от горы будут соседние владения. 

Ра'с ждал, пока Тим продолжит. 

— Вы здесь делаете простым то, что совсем не просто. И делаете то, что просто, сложным. — Как с кровью, плотью и утробой. Здесь говорили «тётя» и «дядя», «дедушка» и «бабушка», «сэр» и «леди», и «дама», и «госпожа», «лорд» и «консорт», и «владыка», и «вельможа», и ещё десятки дюжин слов, которые Тим никогда не слышал. 

А ещё у них были физические разделения. У них были королевства с провинциями, и города с деревнями, которые отличались от имений. В городах были районы и кварталы, улицы и комнаты, и бесконечное множество других названий для дома. 

Людей разделял достаток — монеты. На севере не было монет. Здесь те, кто был несчастен, оставались несчастны. Они не боролись, не покидали место, не отправлялись прочь восвояси. Тиму от них всё время хотелось раздражённо вскидывать руки. 

— Неэффективно, — сказал Тим. В южном языке ему предстояло выучить много новых слов, но «неэффективный», пожалуй, было единственным, которое ему нравилось, просто потому что ему находилось столько применений. 

Язык Юга был мягким. Мягкие слоги и звуки на выдохе, которые северный ветер срывал бы с губ. Их язык не был сильным, ни одного жёсткого звука. Тихий говор. И в зависимости от говорящего, он мог звучать чарующе, но по большей части Тима только злило, как складывались предложения. 

Наставники часто говорили, что его слова слишком грубые. Что его речь слишком резкая, невоспитанная. 

Владыке, кажется, было без разницы. Так что Тим говорил, как говорил всегда. 

— Ты разделяешь людей, а они недовольны и бунтуют. Какой в этом смысл? Они ненавидят тебя втихую, а потом — пытаются убить. Твои армии вздорят между собой из-за этого. Твои вельможи ничего не делают, чтобы отстоять свою честь. Они бесхребетные и заплыли жиром, и не выстоят и мгновения в бою, даже против младенца. Они полагаются на пустые слова, и в головах у них так же пусто. — Тим нахмурился. — Слишком много имён у того, чему и одного хватило бы, но то, что тут называют одним именем, заслуживает многих названий. Твои солдаты сражаются на тренировках, но и только. Они дерутся на деревянных игрушках, которые годятся разве что для ребёнка. Мародёры пошли вразнос и творят беду и среди твоих, и среди чужих. Их до сих пор не заставили повиноваться.

Владыка улыбнулся, протянул руку над столом и положил на шею Тима ладонь. Тим сморщил нос и осторожно её отпихнул.

— И ваши люди слишком часто всех трогают, — заключил он. Ра'с вскинул другую бровь.   
— Но ты не ненавидишь нас, — сказал он. 

Тим нахмурился. 

— Это всё, что ты из моих слов вынес? Нет. Я не ненавижу твоих людей.   
— Пусть даже мародёры мои люди тоже?   
— Мародёры не кланяются тебе, а значит, они не твои люди. — Тим фыркнул. — И с чего мне ненавидеть мародёров? Что они мне сделали? — Тим давно отплатил тем, которые вытащили его изо льда и швырнули в пески. До остальных ему не было дела, пока они не вставали у него на пути.   
— Вот как, — сказал Ра'с, подпирая щёку костяшками пальцев. — Ты необычно мыслишь. 

Нет, подумал Тим, это ты мыслишь странно. Ты и твоя безумная страна, которая считает, что плоть венец всего света, а кусочки блестящего металла стóят пропитания и крова. 

— Ну. Ты не ошибаешься, — сказал он наконец. Ра'с рассмеялся. 

У него был приятный смех. 

(Внизу живота жарко потянуло, и Тим стиснул кулаки поверх карты. Ему не было неприятно. _Он_ не был ему неприятен.)

— Скажи мне, это из-за твоего необычного мышления ты не поступаешь, как тебе велено? — продолжил Ра'с, и веселье в его голосе не угасло. — Даже я, хоть и мало знаком с укладом северян, знаю, что вы учите молодняк уважать старших.   
— Старейшины заслужили уважение, которое мы им выказываем, — огрызнулся Тим. — Они не жирные, надменные, ленивые _полудурки_ , которые сидят на заднице день напролёт и думают, что правы всё время.   
— О, но я тоже старик, который сидит на троне и день напролёт беседует с просителями. Но меня ты слушаешься, — сказал Ра'с, наклоняясь поближе. — Твои наставники и преподаватели приходят ко мне лично чуть ли не каждодневно, чтобы хоть как-то заставить тебя слушаться. 

Тим сощурился. 

— Пусть я кажусь тебе недалёким дикарём и рабом, но я не настолько глуп, чтобы верить, что ты просто какой-то там старик.

Ра'с хмыкнул, и когда он откинулся назад, в его глазах плясали искры.

— Ни за что я не назову тебя недалёким. Дикарём — да, но недалёким — нет.

Ты достоин, осталось невысказанным. 

Кто из них не высказался, а кто не услышал, оставалось под вопросом.

***

Много легенд ходило о том, как его кровный отец потерял глаз. Тим многие слышал, и его забавляло, что некоторые дошли до Юга в первозданном виде. 

— Ты ни разу не говорил, что Уничтожитель твой дядя, — сказал Джейсон за частной трапезой. Тим пожал плечами.   
— Он кровный брат моей матери, — сказал он. 

Слэйд объявил, что остаётся вместе с Роуз и будет обучать Тима искусству хаммаска, пока его дар не будет отточен и полностью подчинён. Они хотели забрать его для обучения на Север, но Ра'с отказал. 

— Он один из моих самых многообещающих солдат, — сказал он тогда, не отводя взгляд от Тима. — И излюбленный ученик многих. Он не может покинуть нас в разгар своего обучения здесь. 

Мальчишки из казарм спрашивали его об этом. 

Легенд ходило много. 

Одни говорили, что его кровью повязанная была из хульдров, а он недооценил её и смертельно обидел. Чтобы показать свою доблесть и отстоять свою честь, поруганную его неуважением, она вызвала его на бой, и он поплатился глазом. 

Другие говорили, что глаз он вырвал себе сам и бросил его в колодец Имир, обменяв на силу. Он был вознаграждён даром к бою и больше не мог пострадать от смертельной раны. 

(Это точно было неправдой. Лишь мощный контроль над его хаммаском позволял Слэйду мгновенно исцелить любую свою рану и драться долгие часы кряду.)

Мать фыркала и потешалась над этими россказнями, а потом втаскивала Тима на колени и говорила, что Слэйд потерял глаз, когда был совсем маленьким и поранился в драке. 

Отец смеялся и возражал, что этого не может быть, потому что у Слэйда были оба глаза целы, когда он стал её кровью. Отец говорил, что Слэйд потерял глаз, когда пошёл против дичи, которая оказалась не по зубам даже его дару. 

Тим сомневался, какая из этих историй правда, но зато он точно знал, как без глаза осталась Роуз. 

Она была на четыре года его старше, и когда ей было десять, она отправилась к колодцу Имир, выменяв глаз на дар знания. Взамен глаза близнецы-вороны снизошли к ней и благословили её видениями. 

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — сказал Тим между едой и вежливыми разговорами. Роуз пихнула его колено своим.   
— Я рада, что ты жив и не сломлен, — ответила она. — Ты сберёг в себе песнь Земли и льда. Кровная мать и её кровью повязанный тобой бы гордились.


	4. часть 3

Мучительно было осваивать искусство хаммаска под взглядами стольких чужаков. Но стало так хорошо, когда Владыка взял в руки его запястья и распустил печати, удерживавшие зимнюю вьюгу в венах и стужу под кожей. Тим выдохнул и ощутил, как южная шкура спадает, как прорезаются рога, как покрывается изморозью кожа. Он размял пальцы, размял плечи и обернулся к Слэйду с Роуз.

Они тоже сбросили личины. Роуз боднулась рогами о его и умиротворённо заурчала, когда ощутила, как запертая в нём магия вновь входит в мир.

(Это освежало. Магия внутри него давно застоялась. Искала выхода, пыталась воссоединиться с Землёй. А теперь она была свободна. Свободен был Тим.)

Они вышли на дворцовые тренировочные площадки под присмотром Владыки и его стражей. Это нервировало, и Тим сам не знал, почему. Сначала он решил, что это потому, что казалось _неправильным_ практиковать священный ритуал при чужестранцах. Но, поразмыслив, Тим понял, что ему нет дела до того, кто смотрит. Дело было в том, что смотрел _Владыка_. Дело было в подозрении ― как будто он сможет ударить рогами того, в чьих руках его жизнь. Тим не настолько глуп и не настолько переменчив. Он согласился сражаться за Владыку и клятв не нарушал. Он не бросится на того, кто не сделал ему зла.

Особенно когда рискует не только своей шкурой.

(— Будь мы на Севере, — сообщил Слэйд, поглаживая бороду с задумчивым выражением лица, — может, тогда бы я сразился с ним вничью. Будь мы на Севере. Но нет. Я не буду драться с ним здесь. Если получится, я бы не хотел идти против бессмертного Владыки.)

В жилах Слэйда текла крепкая кровь берсеркров. Из всех стужерожденных Слэйд и Роуз были немногими, благословлёнными даром хаммаска. Редко когда дети Севера входили в хаммаск. Ещё реже они могли подчинять его своей воле.

Хаммаск Слэйда дарил ему боевой дух глубоководника, чью чешую он носил доспехом. Он умел исцеляться, скорость и точность ему досталась от ветровоя. Хаммаск Роуз был куда слабее, и зачастую его оттесняли видения, дарованные взамен отданного Имир глаза.

Они разделись до брюк, и Роуз, похоже, собиралась распустить грудные перевязи, но оставила их, чтобы не смущать южан.

(Эти дикие южане с их слоями шёлков и бессчётными украшениями.)

Тим ещё раз боднулся о её рога и повернулся к Слэйду, который махнул, веля им опуститься на корточки.

— Когда ты стал хаммраммром в первый раз, кровный сын, кто пришёл к тебе? — спросил Слэйд, и на долгий миг слова отказались покоряться языку, непослушные — так долго он общался по-южному, что ему потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, как _говорить._  
— Меня укрыла и унесла на крыльях мать-дракон, а потом сестра-хульдр вывела меня из моей крови, — ответил Тим, выводя знаки жестами и призывая их образы. — Но отец-волк позвал меня обратно, к матери-медведице, которая вернула меня в стужерожденную плоть.

Слэйд кивнул, и они приступили.

***

Восстание случилось на первый год после того, как Тима повысили до военачальника армий и он получил звание клинка Владыки. Ему было восемнадцать, и он был самым юным главнокомандующим в истории правления Бессмертного Владыки.

Они посетили поэтический вечер в одном из множества садов столицы. Людей собралось много: слуги и рабы, вельможи и торговцы — все на равных. Носить в городских садах оружие запрещалось, и никто не ждал кровопролития.

Тим не понял, что произошло, пока не стало слишком поздно: на них уже напали.

Сборище превратилось в хаос, люди бежали, сражались, кричали, умирали.

Тим потерял Ра'са в вихре суматохи и красок.

— Стража! — прорычал он. — Стража!

И, как последние кретины, стражники сгрудились вокруг него.

— Не меня, идиоты! Владыка! Защитите Владыку!

Выбираться Тиму пришлось с боем. Стражники мешали, и только тогда Тим осознал, что половина их сражалась со своими же. Это не было случайным нападением.

Под ложечкой потянуло от плохого предчувствия и гнева. Если бы только у него был доступ к магии, к его дару, он бы всем показал истинную ярость Севера.

По-хорошему, Тиму вовсе не сложно было сражаться за себя. Даже невооружённым и без своей магии он более чем успешно мог бы справиться с угрозой такого уровня самостоятельно. Он больше десяти лет обучался у Шивы, у Брюса, у Кассандры, у других солдат. Владыка лично следил за его боевыми навыками, и почти каждое утро они тренировались вместе. Не должно было быть никаких сложностей.

Да что там, даже Владыке не должна была потребоваться помощь. Но вокруг было слишком много людей — а Тим не хотел бы по ошибке убить неловкого и ни в чём не повинного слугу, пытающегося спастись.

Вокруг было слишком много людей — и все бежали, кричали, рычали, накатывали волнами и разом пропадали из поля зрения, и Тим не мог отличить врага от союзника. Не сейчас, когда торговцы вытаскивали из-за пазух ножи и набрасывались на слуг, рабы избивали стражников, а стражники вспарывали глотки друг другу.

Сердце билось тревожно, пока Тим высматривал знакомое зелёное царской семьи.

Он наконец нашёл в толпе Владыку и начал прокладывать путь к нему, когда случилось немыслимое.

Тим увидел, как меч проткнул грудь Владыки со спины, и в голове на миг стало пусто. На миг чистого _ужаса_ и _неверия_ , от которых поплыло перед глазами, от _ярости_ такой сильной, что внутри всколыхнулся хаммаск. На миг Тиму показалось, что магия набрала столько мощи, что печати треснули. Он смотрел, как Владыка с исказившимися от рыка губами оседает на пол, зажимая ладонью рану.

В горле застрял крик, злой и пронзительный, но прежде чем лёгкие Тима успели набрать вдох, нужный на то, чтобы вспороть миг полной неподвижности, сталь прошила его собственную плоть насквозь.

***

— Ты не то чтобы не привлекательный в этой личине, — сказал Ра'с, водя большим пальцем по кромке одного из рогов Тима. Прикосновения он не ощущал — слишком лёгкое. Тим переступил с ноги на ногу и сдержал порыв отвести взгляд. Выдохнул и ощутил на губах изморозь, прежде чем слизнуть её. Владыка смотрел на него с нежностью, и кончики пальцев переместились, касаясь рогов у основания. Тим вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на горло Ра'са.

Ра'с выглядел таким _довольным._ И Тиму это нравилось. Он гордился. Тем, что завоевал одобрение Ра'са. Тем, что доставил ему удовольствие.

Гордиться Тиму в самом деле было чем.

Он освоил хаммраммр и хаммаск быстро. Молнии матери-дракона стали привычны, призывались так же легко, как зимняя вьюга и стужа. Хищная поступь, подаренная сестрой-хульдр, давалась так хорошо, что Тим мог подкрасться незамеченным даже к Слэйду. Он не опорочил имя берсеркров и принёс честь своему роду.

Сейчас Слэйд учил его черпать дары хаммраммра, не входя в состояние хаммаска всецело. Было сложно прислушиваться к сердцебиению матери-дракона и дыханию сестры-хульдр, одновременно отбиваясь от хаммаска. Но труды были оплачены сполна, когда Тим впервые призвал в пригоршню разряд молнии, не покидая перед тем тело. А когда он впервые смог не выдать своё присутствие в южной шкуре, Ра'с глянул на него с такой гордостью, что Тим отвлёкся.

(Будь они на Севере, Тим бы охотился на драконицу, чтобы попросить у неё покровительства, и отправился на поиски кого-то из хульдров, чтобы попросить у них метку с их деревьев. Но он был не на Севере, так что обходился тем, что смог найти, улизнув тайком за стены дворца.)

У Ра'са больше не было причин распускать печати, которые держали Тима в южной шкуре.

Владыка освобождал его на пару часов в день всё равно. Прикосновения Ра'са стали привычны в обеих личинах, необъяснимо желанны. Тёплые и успокаивающие на южной коже, жаркие и волнующие на стуженой.

— Благодарю, — ответил Тим, и миг захватил его с головой. А потом он вспомнил, что должен идти на тренировку, и отступил, повернувшись к Владыке спиной.

Когда бы Тим ни тренировался, он чувствовал на себе взгляд Владыки. Но когда бы Тим ни глянул в его сторону, Владыка всегда смотрел куда угодно, кроме него. В заметки, принесённые с собой, в книгу, в небо — всегда на что-то другое.

Глянь на меня, думал иногда Тим против воли. Дай мне тебя увидеть.

Какая-то его часть хотела схлестнуться с Владыкой магией. Говорили, что тот покорил мощь вечного пламени, которое могло прожечь само время. Он хотел увидеть своими глазами силу того, кого звали бессмертным Владыкой, Головой Демона.

Тим не сомневался, что скорее всего проиграет. Может, даже погибнет в ходе сражения.

Какая бы прекрасная и достойная вышла смерть.

(Эти руки подарили ему жизнь. Гибель от других была бы неприемлемой.)

***

Тима поразило, что _он_ знал их язык. _Он_ разговаривал бегло, и Тим от этого одновременно тосковал по дому и ярился. _Он_ не имел права разговаривать на языке Тима.

— Ты можешь отправиться на виселицу за убийство, — сказал муж, который был ярлом этих земель, если Тим понял пылкие шепотки верно. — А можешь вступить в мою армию. Многие, подобные тебе, поднимаются в ранге быстро. У тебя есть семь дней на то, чтобы принять решение. Хочешь ты жить или хочешь умереть?

Тиму не нужны были семь дней — его держали в этой клетке, кажется, уже три дня и три ночи. Тим плохо понимал, что такое «армия». Но он знал, что хочет жить. Возможно, эта непонятная «армия» будет лучше, чем рабство. Может, он даже сможет сбежать.

— Я хочу жить, — ответил Тим и посмотрел в серо-зелёные глаза. Владыка улыбнулся в ответ, и Тиму сильнее всего на свете захотелось содрать с его лица эту улыбку и сожрать.  
— Тогда, может, ты не так безнадёжен, как говорит о вас, дикарях, молва.

***

Как только он согласился присоединиться к армии Владыки, его увели помыться, одеться и поесть. До самой встречи с Джейсоном Тим не осознавал, как это было _необычно._ Не понимал, что может, может быть, его судьба и связь с царской семьёй были предопределены с самого начала.

Его привели в огромную, роскошную купальню (радужные переливы цветной плитки, исходящий паром бассейн посреди зала), и невозможно красивая женщина с короткими волосами и зелёными глазами помогла ему вымыться. Она указывала на склянки и называла каждую, и объясняла жестами, как ими пользоваться. Увидев уродливые клейма на его спине, она зашипела и захлопотала над ними.

С тем клеймом, что отмечало его как раба, что-то делать было уже поздно. Но она приложила ко второму клейму припарку со странным запахом. Прохладную и такую приятную.

Она усадила Тима перед собой на радужную плитку и вымыла его волосы. Её руки были уверенными и ловкими, и здорово было наконец избавиться от грязи, крови и скверны.

В какой-то момент вошли ещё люди и обратились к женщине со встревоженными восклицаниями, которых Тим не понял. Их голоса звучали высоко и отчаянно, но женщина лишь отмахнулась, бросив в их сторону пару спокойных фраз. Тим подумал, что она, наверное, важна.

Она помогла ему ополоснуть голову и принесла ему новую одежду. Подстригла его накоротко, срезая узлы и колтуны, и Тим даже почувствовал себя овцой немного.

Его сердце саднило и жаждало вернуться к матери. К её рукам, которые прочёсывали его волосы, гладили рога, к её запаху, когда она расчёсывала свои косы. К теплу её колен, когда она позволяла ему забраться в свою постель и задремать рядом. К мягкости её ладоней, когда она гладила его по спине после дурного сна или в болезни.

Тим закусил щёку что было сил. Не время лить слёзы. Нельзя плакать. Не здесь, не сейчас.

Но он так скучал. Он скучал по ней и по отцу. По дому, который у него отняли, которого больше не было.

Женщина отложила ножницы и обвила его руками. Сказала что-то на этом чуждом южном языке, который он не понимал. Но её голос напоминал о матери, о том, каким нежным и тёплым бывал её говор. И Тим заплакал. Он рыдал и кричал, и эхо отдавалось в устланной плиткой комнате. Женщина обнимала его и качала, прижимая к мягкой груди, и её руки держали крепко, пока он всхлипывал.

Он плакал, потому что его родителям не суждено было дождаться погребального костра, и он не смог сжечь их осквернённые тела, чтобы подарить им покой. Он плакал, потому что ему больше не суждено было поиграть в пировальном чертоге или забраться на колени к кровной родне матери и послушать их рассказы. Ему не суждено было отправиться на охоту или пройти все церемонии взросления. Он не принесёт теперь славу владениям матери, не принесёт чести кровным.

Мать больше не поцелует его, и отец больше не подбросит в воздух. Он больше не увидит кровных сестёр и братьев.

Тим плакал, зная, что ему не видать больше молний и стужи, что он потерял свою магию, что дух-сестра и дух-брат, дух-отец и дух-мать, дух-Земля покинули его.

Женщина так и не разомкнула объятий. 

(Он надеялся, что увидит её когда-нибудь снова.)

***

— Если ты позволишь, я бы хотел добиться твоего расположения, — сказал Ра'с, когда Тим уже собрался встать, чтобы принести им снедь на ужин. Его ладони грели руки Тима. Они сидели на земле вдвоём (Ра'с скрестил ноги, Тим уже успел встать на колено, поднимаясь), так что Тиму пришлось посмотреть на него сверху вниз. Глянуть на него, _всмотреться_. Большие пальцы Ра'са мазнули по костяшкам, и Тим ощутил…

Этот шок можно было сравнить с тем, что он почувствовал, когда мародёры напали на владения матери, когда запахло его собственной жжёной плотью, когда за ним пришли Роуз и Слэйд, с первым хаммаском…

Но — куда разительнее. Сейчас перед глазами полыхнуло и тело онемело, и в голове стало пусто, и сердце заикнулось в растерянности. Кожу опалило — нет, не извне, изнутри.

Тим моргнул и сел обратно, так и не закрыв рот. Ра'с так и не выпустил из рук его запястья.

Последнее воскрешение существенно омолодило Ра'са. Годы буквально сгорели, стекая с него; тот запах Тим вряд ли когда-нибудь забудет.

Да и до воскрешения Тим с неохотой признавал, что Владыка был _красив._ Царственен. Величав. Даже с проседью в волосах и с морщинами, бороздящими лицо.

Всё это кануло в небытие, и Ра'с покинул столицу, чтобы оправиться после Лазаревых Ям.

— Я… — Тим моргнул. — Моего расположения?  
— Да. Если ты позволишь, — сказал Ра'с, обводя большими пальцами костяшки Тима. Тим мог высвободить руки, если бы захотел. Он мог рассмеяться ему в лицо — потому что тот сейчас не был Владыкой. Талия правила столицей, пока Ра'с приходил в себя, и с этим человеком Тима не связывало ничего.  
— И что это будет означать? — спросил Тим, медленно укладывая в голове услышанное. — Если ты будешь добиваться расположения?  
— Ты станешь верховным консортом, — сказал Ра'с, и вот теперь Тим прекрасно понял, что это означает. — Ты больше не будешь моим главнокомандующим, разумеется.

Это означало, что Тим променяет одну власть на другую. Тим глянул на их сцепленные руки и задумался.

Надежды вернуться на Север у него не было. Не было надежды стать ярлом и построить свои владения, не было притязаний на имя. Он был повязан кровью с Джейсоном и Кассандрой. Он не мог бросить их здесь и отправиться туда, куда им не было ходу. Он создал здесь слишком многое. У него появились союзники среди простого люда, он завоевал внушительное уважение среди солдат и слуг. У него появились связи. Будет пустой тратой выбросить их, оставить всё и вернуться на Север, где придётся начинать с самого начала.

Ему полюбилась и царская семья. Селина была ему как вторая мать, Брюс — как второй отец. Оставить здесь Дика будет больно.

И разве он не боролся за то, чтобы выжить здесь? За то, чтобы взобраться на самый верх армии Владыки? Разве это не то же самое, что делала его мать? Разве он не ярл в своём праве здесь, в этих землях пустынь и проливных дождей?

Но променять это на консортство? Пусть и верховное?

Пальцы Тима дёрнулись и подогнулись, касаясь кожи Ра'са.

Если он станет верховным консортом, у него не будет той же власти. Консортов уважали, конечно же. Они, безусловно, стояли выше других, не считая Владыки, но консорты были бессильны. У них не было истинных полномочий, не было истинного чина. Консортом Тим больше не будет стоять во главе армии, не сможет командовать ими так или иначе.

Единственной его властью будет та, которой он добьётся и возьмёт силой сам. Этот путь он должен будет покорять в одиночестве.

Но — опять же. Верховный консорт правил садом консортов. А разве это не собственные владения? Верховный консорт заседал с ушами Владыки — разве это не делало _всю страну_ его владениями? Разве он не будет ярлом бесчисленных множеств, если станет верховным консортом?

— Если ты хочешь добиться моего расположения, — сказал Тим и поднял голову, заглядывая Ра'су в глаза, — то у тебя буду только я. Ты будешь добиваться меня одного. Я буду единственным, за кем ты ухаживаешь, и буду единственным консортом. Не будет первого, второго или третьего. Я не собираюсь делиться. — Тим впился ногтями в руки Ра'са и расправил плечи.

Он не мог больше стать ярлом на Севере. Но он будет ярлом на Юге. И всё здесь будет _его._

Ра'с улыбнулся и привлёк Тима к себе.

— Разумеется. Какого ты мнения обо мне, дикарь мой, раз думаешь, что я стану ухаживать за другими, когда нужно будет уделять внимание тебе? Никто не смог бы ублажить тебя, но при том остаться в силах искать ещё кого-то.

***

Тим проснулся в незнакомых покоях. Мутило, и под кожей жгло. Магия ощущалась _неправильной._ Она вскидывалась то и дело, будто сражалась с чем-то, будто пыталась выдворить что-то вон — или вырваться из пут.

Сбитый с толку, он сел. Грудь охватывали повязки. Он помнил, как его ранили, но — но ведь ему должно быть больнее, чем было, разве нет? Намного больнее. Как долго он пролежал без сознания?

Владыка!..

— Успокойся, — произнёс голос Брюса, и Тим обернулся слишком резко — плоть натянулась и взвыла, Тим закашлялся. Его чуть не стошнило. В воздухе смердело гнилью. Брюс опустил ладонь на его плечо, и Тима бросило в жар. Его лихорадило. — Спокойно.  
— Владыка, — просипел Тим. — Что случилось с…  
— Ранен. Он желает поговорить с тобой, — сказал Брюс. — Ты можешь встать?  
— Да. Что произошло?  
— Бунт. Ра'с тебе всё объяснит.

***

— Ты куда собрался? — спросил Джейсон. Тим как раз спустился по лестнице у входа в галерею консортов.  
— К Владыке, — ответил Тим. Джейсон сдавленно охнул.  
— В такое время? — Тим бросил на своего кровного брата выразительный взгляд. — Да _зачем?_  
— Выпить чаю и поболтать. Сам как думаешь? Я собираюсь с ним переспать, — фыркнул Тим. Джейсон прикрыл ладонью лицо и застонал. Тим закатил глаза. — Я его _консорт._ Зачем, по-твоему, я к нему хожу?  
— Ты не можешь шляться по замку в таком наряде, — сказал Джейсон.

Да лучше так ходить, чем в шелках и парче, побрякушках и драгоценностях, которые он вынужденно терпел ежедневно.

— Что, боишься, что я _простыну?_  
— Половина новеньких слуг думает, что в коридорах духи поселились, потому что они всё время натыкаются на изморозь и лужи, — сказал Джейсон. — Владыка вообще знает, что ты по ночам сбрасываешь южную личину?  
— Учитывая, что мы трахаемся в таком виде, думаю, ему сложно было не заметить, — отозвался Тим. — Ступай спать, Джейсон.  
— Я твой _телохранитель_. Я не пойду спать, пока не пойдёшь спать ты. — Джейсон вздохнул. — Я проведу тебя по тайному проходу…  
— Да чтоб — я _верховный консорт!_ Я вправе находиться в покоях Владыки. Я вправе ходить по коридорам, как мне вздумается. Никто не попытается меня убить и никто не будет преграждать мне путь, Джейсон. Я о себе могу позаботиться. И меня не нужно держать за руку, как потеряшку.  
— Не в этом дело. Я просто… Почему ты такой упрямый? — Джейсон испепелил его взглядом. — Ты мне здорово работу усложняешь, между прочим.

***

Ранили Владыку крайне тяжело. Несмотря на магическую помощь, рана его искалечила и причиняла невыносимую боль. Когда Тим вошёл, он поднялся медленно и осторожно. Тим не бросился ему помогать — он был не вправе. Ра'с был его ярлом, его старейшиной, и Тим не собирался унижать его достоинство, предлагая помощь, которой тот не просил.

— В этом нет твоей вины, — сказал Ра'с, накидывая плащ на плечи.  
— Они собирались усадить на трон меня, — ответил Тим. — Они попытались убить тебя от моего имени. — _И я всё это время был слеп, не замечая, что они задумали._ — А когда я не захотел соучаствовать, они решили побороть меня и обвинить в этом _тебя._

Сад тогда поглотил хаос. Дворцовые стражники сцепились друг с другом, и в суматохе невозможно было понять, кто на чьей стороне. Джейсон убил того, который проткнул Тима, и доставил Тима во дворец. Убу к тому времени уже прибыл, чтобы забрать Владыку.

Бунт подавили, но и Тиму, и Ра'су нанесли раны. Ногти впились в мягкие ладони. Этот бардак лежал на плечах Тима. Если бы только он заметил раньше…

— В этом нет твоей вины, — повторил Ра'с. — Пойдём.

Тим шагнул за ним в каменный коридор, в сторону лестницы, и они начали спуск в глубины дворца. 

Когда Ра'с отпер массивные деревянные двери, магия Тима врезалась в печати, и впервые за много лет он ощутил, как она просыпается без его разрешения. Мощь Земли захлестнула его с головой, стужа прокатилась по телу и венам, как гром. За порогом таилось что-то _могучее._ Что-то древнее, что-то первобытное. 

Что-то вроде колодца Имир — что-то живое, неукротимое и _сокрушительное._

Ра'с позволил плащу упасть с плеч, и Тим оцепенел, когда Владыка улыбнулся ему. Его глаза сияли тем же ядовитым зелёным, что и зал за порогом. 

— Гордись, дикарь. Немногие могут похвастать тем, что видели тайны дома аль Гулов. 

Тим видел, как Ра'с вступил в воду изборождённым шрамами, старым, измождённым, а вышел молодым, здоровым, _новым._

И Тим ему поклонился.

***

— Стыдно видеть, как один из нас пал так низко, — выплюнул незнакомец, и взгляд Тима скользнул с него на Джейсона, который знаками просил не учинять сцену. — Твоя мать была великим именем, одним из величайших наших ярлов. А ты? Ты решил лечь сучкой под одного из этих южных недоумков.

За те два года, что он пробыл верховным консортом, подобное он слышал не впервые. Дети Севера, пришедшие на слухи о его падении и взлёте, именитые и безымянные, просили слова. Одни хотели просто поговорить, другие убеждали его вернуться на Север. Некоторые вызывали его на дуэль, будто он был очередной диковинной тварью, победу над которой можно прибавить к своим титулам. 

— Ты знаешь, — вздохнул Тим, когда незнакомец умолк, переводя дух. — Я встретился с тобой, потому что всегда здорово увидеть детей севера. Нас, истинных стужерожденных, не так много здесь. И я, знаешь ли, весьма задет. — Тим улыбнулся и позволил своей истиной личине проступить немного сквозь южную шкуру. 

Он почувствовал, как рога вспороли кожу, и решил, что Ра'с не слишком рассердится за учинённый переполох. В конце концов, это была самозащита. Не мог же он смотреть сквозь пальцы на такое неуважение? 

Тим поднялся и сбросил десятки слоёв тканей, которые вынужден был надевать каждое утро. Он стряхнул драгоценности и браслеты, позволил им грохнуться оземь. Избавиться от тяжести и скованности было приятно. Селина или Ра'с, правда, вздохнули бы неодобрительно, увидев, как скверно он обращается со своим убранством. 

Магия прокатилась по венам, и кровь вспыхнула искрами. 

Это не было похоже на хаммаск — не так уж часто ему нужен был хаммаск теперь, чтобы побеждать. 

— Ты глупец, — прошипел Тим, сцепляясь с незнакомцем рогами. — Ты глупец, раз решил бросить мне вызов. Ты пришёл в мои владения, оскорбил меня в лицо — и тебе ещё хватило нахальства ощерить клыки на мою честь. Прощайся с рогами, _они мои._


	5. часть 4

— Я, пожалуй, догадываюсь, кто это начертил, — сказал Ра'с, поворачивая руку Тима в своей ладони. Уголки его рта дёрнулись вверх, и он поднёс руку Тима к губам.  
— Оно что-то значит? — спросил Тим, склоняя голову, чтобы рассмотреть начерченное под другим углом. Но как бы он ни всматривался, оно оставалось всего лишь красиво расположенными кружочками и завитушками. 

Ра'с прищёлкнул языком и вздохнул, проводя пальцами по линиям, которые украшали костяшки Тима. Покачал головой, рассмеялся, и Тим попытался одёрнуть руку. 

— Если ты будешь только глумиться надо мной, я лучше поищу кого-то, кто сможет мне объяснить…  
— Нет, — сказал Ра'с, приобнимая его свободной рукой за талию. — Видишь ли, именно поэтому я велел тебе уделять внимание урокам. Но ты не слушался, и теперь второй консорт моей дочери исписала тебя с ног до головы, а ты и не заметил. 

И в самом деле, это Селина рисовала на его коже этим утром. 

— Она сказала, что это просто узоры! — заныл Тим. — Традиционные, между прочим. 

Уговор был такой: если Тим не желает носить ни халаты, ни шали, ни шарфы с драгоценностями, то он посидит смирно ровно столько, чтобы Селина могла расписать его цветочной пастой. Как бы сильно ни чесалось и как бы сильно он ни хотел поёрзать. 

Ра'с бросил на него снисходительный взгляд и поцеловал в лоб. Тим сморщил нос и выдернул руку из его пальцев. 

— По-моему, ты мне голову дуришь и думаешь, что я увижу то, чего на самом деле нет, — выплюнул он, прожигая узоры на коже взглядом.  
— Когда ты только начал изучать магию этих земель, — терпеливо начал Ра'с и несильно потянул Тима за руку, — что тебе говорили твои наставники?  
— Говорить словами, — пробормотал Тим. — Произносить внятно. Перестать зыркать и заняться делом.  
— А ещё что? — настаивал Ра'с, и Тим снова сморщил нос. — Какие именно слова?  
— Те, что понапыщеннее? — Ра'с цокнул языком, Тим закатил глаза. — Определённые слова в сочетании с другими производят особый эффект. Намерение, вложенное в эти слова, также влияет на полученную в итоге магию.  
— И какая у этих слов форма при записи?  
— Пропись, — повторил Тим по памяти. — Основанная на кругах, которые лежат в основе небесных тел, которые довлеют над естественным положением вещей. — Тим моргнул и выругался. — _Что она на мне понаписала?_  
— Ну. Она не солгала, сказав, что это традиционный узор, — сказал Ра'с. — Очень древний, правда. Я такого не видел уже много, много лет. — Ра'с снова цокнул языком, покачав головой. — О, как меня огорчает, что мой возлюбленный так рассеянно относится к традициям моих людей.  
— Как огорчает _меня,_ что вся семья моего супруга-владыки, будь она богами проклята, возжелала меня с ума свести. Что тут написано?  
— Как ты уже знаешь, большая часть нашей магии зиждется на материальном, — начал Ра'с, и Тим застонал, привалившись к его боку. Урок ему обещали преподать обстоятельный, нудный и, конечно же, совершенно _бесполезный._  
— Я не новичок, нотации мне не нужны, козёл ты старый.  
— Пробелы в твоих познаниях тебя подводят. Как ты стал моим клинком, ничего из этого не зная, меня до сих пор поражает. Помолчи. Слушай, запоминай. Как у вас на Севере есть свои ритуалы, так и у нас есть свои. У нас есть инструменты, помогающие нам обуздать магию: предметы и средоточия.  
— Бесчисленные безделушки.  
— И как эти безделушки приобретают силу?  
— Нанесением священных слов и небесных печатей, — пробормотал Тим. Ра'с хмыкнул, обводя один из кругов на костяшках Тима.  
— Это — печать небесного свода, _эн_. Рассветное небо. Это грань, разделяющая время и пространство — _заман_. — Ра'с провёл большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ладони Тима. — А это лепестки сезонов. Стоит, пожалуй, поблагодарить второго консорта за её внимание к деталям. Это круги, из которых получается _заахир_. А вот она связала все печати вместе — одна перетекает в другую, неразрывный круг. 

Теперь, когда Ра'с указал на каждую, печати можно было увидеть без труда. 

— Да, но что это всё значит?  
— Что я узнаю тебя в любой твоей личине, в любом твоём виде, — отозвался Ра'с. — И что ты всегда будешь возвращаться ко мне. Это старая печать, означающая возлюбленного. Близкого по духу. Держащего сердце. 

Кровью повязанного, подумал Тим, восхитительного и кровью повязанного.

***

— Кровь означает связь, — сказал Тим. — Означает, что мы нашли друг друга и переплели наши судьбы.

Чтобы стать повязанным, нужно было достигнуть полного взросления. Обычно взросление знаменовалось церемонией, но на Юге некому было провести её для Тима и Джейсона, так что пришлось обходиться духом традиции. Сама церемония была тесно связана с первой добычей. 

Потому что не имеет права отнимать чужую кровь тот, кто не готов иметь дело с последствиями присвоенной себе жизни. 

У Тима кровь на руках с восьми лет. Так что ему пришлось ждать Джейсона, который в пятнадцать стал частью городской стражи. 

Когда Джейсон обагрил руки впервые, Тим сплёл свою судьбу с его. 

— Уверен? — спросил Джейсон. Тим держал его ладонь в своей, вырезая кончиком кинжала руны на тёплой коже. — То есть. Это нельзя отменить. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты об этом пожалел потом.  
— На Севере нет слов для сожалений, — ответил Тим. Тут было многое, для чего на Севере слов не водилось. Неэффективность. Сожаление. Хозяева. Продажи. — Так что нет. Я потом не пожалею.

***

— Так нечестно, — сказал Тим. «Нечестно» было одним из многих новых слов, которые он разучил. — Каким боком это тренировка? Ты весишь, как лошадь-водовоз! Ты нарочно вес набираешь.  
— Ты меня жирным обозвал? — спросил Джейсон, практически распростёртый на спине Тима, пока Тим пытался в очередной раз его поднять. — Ну же, где твоя легендарная мощь Севера?

Я на два года тебя младше, а ты тяжелее валунов с дороги, не огрызнулся Тим, ты выше меня ростом и жрёшь, как вирм. 

— И потом, так нечестно по отношению _ко мне_. То есть. Тебя поднять — раз плюнуть. Ты легче пёрышка, — сообщил Джейсон, когда Тим крякнул, ссаживая его на землю. Он наклонился и без усилий вскинул Тима на вытянутых руках. — Вот и как я должен становиться сильнее?

***

В ночь после венчания Тима провели в консортский сад. Брюс, будучи первым консортом принцессы, правил этим странным местом, но теперь, с появлением верховного консорта, оно принадлежало Тиму.

В консортском саду верховный консорт держал в кулаке всё. Слуги и стражи отбирались лично и приносили клятву повиноваться верховному консорту и только ему. Никто не имел права входить сюда без приглашения верховного консорта и никто не мог выйти отсюда без его дозволения. 

Всё, что происходило в консортском саду, не покидало его пределы. В саду было дозволено всё. 

Если верховный консорт — если _Тим_ пожелает, даже Владыке сюда будет запрещён вход. Слово Тима, воля Тима были единственным законом здесь.

Здание выглядело потрясающе. Здесь не было стен, разделяющих границы консортского сада и сада Владыки. Стражи консорта облачались в золотое с чёрным. Джейсон шагал за ним следом, чуть позади, личный телохранитель Тима и его голос в миру. 

Стены искрили восхитительной белой плиткой, внутренний двор обрамляли диковинные цветы и деревья. Здесь были даже пруд с водопадом. Пол устилали роскошные ковры с причудливыми узорами и изящной отделкой. От мозаики на стенах голова шла кругом. 

Стояла невозможная тишина. 

— Это всё моё, — сказал Тим, неспешно сворачивая на второй этаж. Джейсон улыбнулся ему.  
— Да, верховный консорт. 

Тим остановился, крутанулся на месте и глянул на Джейсона. 

— Значит, здесь всё начинается всерьёз, кровный брат мой? 

Улыбка Джейсона вдруг обрела заострённую кромку. 

— Да, кровный брат мой. 

Тим рассмеялся и широко раскинул руки; бесчисленные побрякушки и драгоценности, которые он вынужденно носил на запястьях, мелодично зазвенели, сталкиваясь друг с другом. Тим глянул на преображающийся мир изменившимися глазами — увидел, как частицы магии, витающие рядом, во всём, что вокруг, ожили под его взглядом, — и вдохнул ставший морозным воздух, позволяя рогам проклюнуться. 

— Так что же, повеселимся?

***

— Так вот ты какой, новый младший брат.

Тим проснулся тотчас, и его рука взлетела сама, чтобы ударить того, кто над ним склонился. Что-то больно ткнулось в плечо, Тим вскрикнул, рука вдруг онемела и безвольно упала.

— Ой. Прости, прости — я не хотел — рефлексы. Дай-ка я… — Пальцы осторожно надавили на кожу, и Тима потянули за руку, заставляя сесть. Тим заморгал, прогоняя сон, и обернулся. 

Лицо было незнакомым. Но у него было кольцо царской династии, а Джейсон вроде говорил, что второй подопечный Брюса должен вернуться на этой неделе. 

— Дик? — спросил Тим, и незнакомец просиял.  
— Так ты меня знаешь? — ответил он, улыбаясь ему. Тим моргнул: Дик очень скованно говорил на северном наречии, примешивая в него южные слова. — Прости, мне нечасто приходится говорить на вашем языке. Ты понимаешь общепринятый имперский?  
— Частично, — сказал Тим, зевая. Дик бережно стащил его с койки. — Куда мы идём?  
— Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Остальные спят — разделишь со мной трапезу? 

Было рано, подумал Тим, глянув на небо и натягивая сапоги, но не очень. Он бы всё равно скоро встал. 

— А что Джейсон? — спросил Тим, разворачиваясь к койке Джейсона, только чтобы обнаружить её пустой.  
— Он пошёл сообщить стряпчим. — Дик махнул рукой. — Вернее, предупредить их. Я всегда ужасно много ем, когда приезжаю в столицу. Ничто не сравнится с едой дома, да? 

Тим моргнул, и Дик запнулся. 

— Ну. То есть. Только что приготовленное всегда лучше, чем пайки, которыми приходится питаться в дороге, — исправился он. Тим неуверенно улыбнулся ему, и Дик засиял в ответ. Прав был Джейсон, говоря, что Дик светлый человек. Тёплый. Сложно было относиться к нему с недоверием, когда он улыбался вот так, будто знал Тима давным-давно. И слегка покачивал взад-вперёд той рукой, в которой держал руку Тима, пока они шли в сторону кухонь. 

— Я торговец и приключенец, — объяснил Дик. — Много путешествую. Джейсон тебе рассказывал? Я из кочевого народа. — Дик расправил плечи и прижал к груди свободную руку. — Караван моего клана доходил до самых владений ярла Беорна, а потом делал круг по всей империи бессмертного Владыки. Мы заходили во все Звёздные города на южных островах и бывали на Чёрном континенте на западе. Мы колесили даже у пограничных земель востока. Это я обучил Джейсона северному наречию. 

Это объясняло, почему Джейсон говорит с акцентом. Владения ярла Беорна давно уже не принадлежали Беорну-основателю, но по традиции всех притязающих на них называли Беорнами. Одно из старейших владений, оно лежало у одного из ключевых торговых путей к Западу. 

Сонный Джейсон встретил их на кухне, зевнул, пихая хлеб и корзинку с фруктами Тиму в руки, и захлопотал над ним, как мать-медведица. Тим стерпел — в основном потому, что его это забавляло, а ещё потому, что Джейсон подходил к делу, оставаясь неприветливым и колючим, как хвойное дерево. 

Дик вслух умилился, и Джейсон двинул его в плечо. Дик на это только улыбнулся, закинул руку ему на шею и пустился в подробный рассказ о своих приключениях, о встреченных в дороге людях и о том, как сильно он скучал по Джейсону и Брюсу, Селине и Талии, и по всем остальным. 

К тому времени, как проснулись все остальные, Дик повадился звать Тима братишкой и вытряс из него обещание не занимать ничем свободные часы, чтобы научить его кувыркаться, прыгать и летать. 

— Он как ураган, — поделился Тим, когда они с Джейсоном сбежали на утреннюю тренировку; Дик помахал им и пожелал удачи вслед. 

Джейсон рассмеялся, хватая Тима за запястье и увлекая его за собой. 

— Я же говорил!

***

Шива была когда-то наёмницей, охотницей за головами и главой стражи принцессы. Теперь она была третьим консортом, и её дочь была связана с царской семьёй так же тесно, как Джейсон: не имея общей крови с родом аль Гулов, они всё равно считались одними из главных претендентов на трон.

Шива редко бывала в столице — да что там, никто из консортов, даже принцесса в том числе, не бывал в городе часто. В основном они разъезжали по зарубежью, прочёсывали города и земли от имени Империи, улаживая свары и отстаивали господство бессмертного Владыки. Дик и Кассандра были старше Джейсона и тоже путешествовали самостоятельно. 

В Кассандре Тим сначала сомневался. И Дик, и Джейсон благосклонно отзывались о ней, как о сестре. Но с ним она держалась отстранено и странно. 

Кассандра была на три года его старше и редко говорила, но сражалась весьма искусно. 

— Ты дерёшься по-другому, — сказала она. — Не плохо. — Она пожала плечами. — Не хорошо. 

Тим посчитал оценку справедливой. В конце концов, он только-только начал было проявлять успехи в тренировках на Севере и ещё не до конца освоил южный стиль боя. Но, с другой стороны, он учился драться в теле, которое до сих пор было ему чуждым. 

Она склонила голову и поманила его в сторону личных тренировочных казарм царской семьи. 

— Ты можешь лучше. 

Тим пошёл за ней, и даже когда она без усилий, будто вдохи делала, повалила его на землю в тридцать седьмой раз, он и не думал всерьёз пожалеть об этом.

***

Ра'с терпеливо позволил Тиму ощупать его новую кожу, нетронутую, разгладившуюся.

— Ты приручил _первозданного,_ — прошептал Тим, обескураженный и успокоенный одновременно тем, как смотрелась его истинная кожа на фоне кожи Ра'са. — Что ты — как ты — _что ты даёшь взамен?_  
— У вас на Севере есть что-то подобное? — спросил Ра'с. У него изменился даже голос. Стал будто бы ровнее, мягче. Тим сглотнул и распластал ладонь на его груди. Сердце под рукой билось размеренно, прикосновение к коже обжигало, но Ра'са жар, похоже, не волновал. 

Древнюю магию можно было распробовать на вкус. Тим чувствовал её, видел вокруг — видел _в Ра'се._

— Это яма Лазаря, — сказал Ра'с. — Она возвращает к жизни мёртвых и дарит тем, кто вошёл в её воды, новую молодость и новое здоровье. Но только если посчитает кого-то достойным её сил.  
— Это ведь… — прошептал Тим, поднял обе руки, чтобы коснуться лица Ра'са, провести кончиками пальцев по гладкой коже, очертить скулы, и замер. И отвесил ему пощёчину. — Да ты же, чтоб тебя боги прокляли, полный _кретин_. Так вот почему ты такой безрассудный. Мать-дракон, дай мне сил — так вот почему тебя прозвали Бессмертным Владыкой! 

Ра'с, удивлённый, коснулся щеки. Тим тем временем взмахнул обеими руками, продолжая свою тираду. 

— Ты что, поднял только что руку на своего _Владыку?_  
— А ты что, только что вступил в колодец первобытной мощи и вышел оттуда на десятки лет моложе? Близнецы-вороны, дайте мне терпения. Ты _глупец._ Совершенно непостижимый глупец. Нельзя было рассказать мне об этом _до того,_ как у меня треклятый припадок чуть не случился, потому что ты едва не умер?  
— Я взял воду из Ямы для тебя, — сказал Ра'с, и Тим отшатнулся — чуть не завалился назад. Ра'с успел схватить его за запястье и помог удержаться на ногах. — Тебе нанесли тяжёлую рану, дикарь мой. Мы не знали, поможет ли это. Твоя магия заперта, в тебе течёт кровь Севера — а ведь даже для южнорожденных Лазарь может быть опасен. Но он тебя вылечил. 

Тим уставился на него. Со стороны он наверняка выглядел очень глупо.

— Ты на меня зол?  
— Нет таких слов, чтобы описать даже примерно, что я с тобой сейчас сделать хочу, — прошипел Тим. — Но, видят боги, как же я рад, что ты жив, чтобы я мог _начать._

***

Это не походило на связь кровью, подумал Тим, садясь ждать в покоях Владыки. Теперь — их общих покоях. Владыки на словах, общие по смыслу. Это не походило на связь кровью, потому что ничего подобного не существовало на Юге. Это не навечно. Они не повязаны.

Так Тим думал, разглядывая вычурные ковры на полу и вслушиваясь в пение птиц, обитающих в саду Владыки. Тим вышел на балкон — если прищуриться, отсюда можно было разглядеть сверкающую ограду консортского сада, возвышающуюся над зеленью святая святых Владыки. Владения внутри владений внутри владений. Будто сложная головоломка, опутанная загадками. 

В прошлом у Владыки было множество любовников и любовниц, но всего несколько консортов, и всегда — только один за раз. Из этих союзов у бессмертного Владыки родилось множество потомков. Тим, правда, познакомился только с двумя, и знал, что третья то ли умерла, то ли была в изгнании. Никто не мог сказать наверняка — даже сам Ра'с не знал точно, что стало с его старшей дочерью. 

Это не навсегда. Верховное консортство — не навсегда. 

Это не кровь. 

Хотя… Тим поёжился и обхватил себя руками. 

Хотя и очень похоже.


	6. Chapter 6

То, что наставники Тима невысокого о нём мнения, было ясно как день. В их оправдание, Тим старательно не позволял себя наставлять, взял за привычку держать рот на замке и смотреть с самым невыразительным лицом, когда к нему обращались.

Тим не хотел учиться. Не хотел их ущербного знания, невозможно запутанной манеры говорить и многочисленных названий для самых простых вещей. Он не хотел знать, как они увечат магию и дух Севера, не хотел их историй о рогатых дикарях, населяющих горы.

Он не хотел знать их нежных на слух слов и мягкого округлого письма. Да и не нужно ему это было, что он доказывал снова, и снова, и снова.

— Он недоразвитый. Ущербный. Взбалмошный, — сказал его наставник, втаскивая Тима за руку в покои Владыки. Тим прожёг взглядом его, Владыку, блестящее позолочённое _всё вокруг_ , толстый ковёр, отделяющий его от благословенного камня, и даже стражей Владыки. Наставник замахнулся кулаком, метя Тиму в голову, и Тим отозвался без промедления — щёлкнул зубами и зарычал. — Он дикий совсем. Взгляните на него — он даже не понимает, о чём мы говорим. Ты понимаешь нас, мальчишка?

Тим понимал. Джейсон был отличным наставником, и Тим предпочёл бы, чтобы уроки вёл он, а не этот осёл с рыхлым пузом и пухлыми пальцами.

— Я велю ему читать — он смотрит вникуда. Я велю ему писать — он изводит чернила и пергамент. Я велю ему повторить, а он огрызается. Он _невозможный._

А какой Тиму прок от всех этих навыков?

На Севере всякий умел читать и писать ― без этого не узнать было размер награды или условия вызова. Но это не было _нужно_ , не так, как этим людям казалось. Они отсталые.

Они читали бумаги вместо того, чтобы читать солнце и небосвод, и записывали, сколько у них золотых побрякушек, а не сколько листьев падуба нужно, чтобы усмирить взрослого мужа. Они говорили стихами о предначертанных судьбой возлюбленных, которые гибли по собственной глупости, хотя должны были бы говорить о надвигающейся беде.

Владыка слушал, кивая время от времени, но всё его внимание было уделено какому-то документу, развёрнутому на столе. Наставник разжал руки, чтобы жестикулировать обеими, в красках расписывая, сколько же от Тима хлопот.

Тим смерил его усталым взглядом, прежде чем осмотреть зал получше. Здесь стояли книги. Больше даже, чем в том зале, где обучали его и остальных детей. И вид они имели получше, чем те.

На Севере книги было мало. Истории стужерожденных передавались магией голоса и напевов, врезались в память скорее чувством, вкусом, образом волшебства, чем рунами, форму которых принимали. Бумага на Севере жила недолго и чаще использовалась во владениях Юга, где до сих пор процветала традиция домовиков.

Большинство их книг хранили записи о вендеттах и кровных связях — легко заявить, легко подделать, непросто доказать, — поэтому всегда важно было иметь свидетелей, чтобы для всякого записи оставались в силе.

Никто не одёрнул Тима, когда он боком подобрался ближе к одному из меньших столов, заваленных бумагами — нет, картами, понял он. Это были карты. Ни местá, ни значки ему ни о чём не говорили, но он узнал компас и название столицы. Тим провёл пальцем по кромке бумаги; она оказалась неподатливой, твёрдой, не столько бумага, сколько, может быть, кожа…

— Не трогай ничего!

Тим отшатнулся и одёрнул руку как раз вовремя, чтобы по ней не ударили. Он развернулся, чтобы прожечь взглядом своего наставника, лицо которого уже побагровело.

— Тебе нравится картография? — спросил Владыка, перестав вдруг писать и глянув на Тима с некоторым интересом. Тим перевёл недобрый взгляд на него. Владыка улыбнулся, чуть изогнув губы, и от этого Тиму захотелось замахнуться на него рогами. — На Севере бывают карты?  
— Толку нет, — ответил Тим. Пара карт, конечно, водилась, но все они были слишком общими, чтобы иметь хоть сколько весомую ценность. Главы владений, их расположение и их границы изменялись постоянно; что было на одном месте вчера, вполне могло исчезнуть оттуда назавтра. Проще было просто помнить. Тим снова глянул на карту. Выглядела она скорее украшением.  
— Ты умеешь читать карты? — спросил Владыка, и Тим раздражённо на него покосился. Наставник пискнул в полном _ужасе_. Тим вскинул голову и пожалел, что рога её не оттягивают. — Я спрашиваю лишь потому, что твои занятия продвигаются скверно. Не впервые ко мне приходят твои учителя. На тренировочном ринге дела у тебя, кажется, обстоят не лучше.

Только потому, что наставники его то и дело осаживали и говорили сделать полторы дюжины лишних движений ради того, что он мог исполнить в четыре. Тим открыл рот, чтобы так и сказать, но не смог, потому что наставник схватил его за шкирку и встряхнул, как котёнка.

— Прояви уважение, это же Владыка, — прошипел он. Тим попытался вывернуться из его хватки, попытался вцепиться ногтями в его руку.  
— Прекрати, — сказал Владыка, и Тим отскочил, как только чужие пальцы разжались.  
— Умею, — сказал Тим. — На Севере нет карт. Но я умею их читать. — Искать что-то на карте было сложнее, чем объяснить нужное направление словами, но Тим знал, как.

Наставник глянул на него, будто Тим лгал. Владыка задумчиво хмыкнул и поманил Тима к себе.

Тим покосился сначала на него, перевёл взгляд на своего наставника, и лишь затем подошёл, опускаясь на колени у огромного стола, за которым сидел Владыка. На поверхности перед ним были разложены несколько больших карт. Владыка вытащил из тубуса ещё одну, раскатав её поверх остальных. Тим моргнул от неожиданности и прищурился, глядя на Владыку.

Перед ним лежала очень грубая, очень неподробная, очень устаревшая и очень _неверная_ , но всё же карта Севера, в частности южных владений, отмечающих границы между землями бессмертного Владыки и землями стужерожденных.

Владыка постучал пальцем по компасу.

— Ты знаешь, как определять стороны света?

Тим закатил глаза, чуть отодвинулся и указал в окно:  
— Там смотрят надзиратели.

Он указал на стену за столом:  
— Там скользят и мерцают сонные пески.

Он указал на стену, противоположную окну:  
— Там земли вечной Эды.

Он указал на дверь за наставником.  
— Там дом, который никогда не забуду.

— Замечательно, — сказал Владыка. — А что ты можешь сказать мне об этой карте?  
— Неправильная, — в том числе. — И старая. — Тим умолк, глядя, как лицо его наставника приобретает любопытный оттенок лилового. — И ничего не показывает. Выглядит, будто её рисовал пьяный младенец.

Или будто кто-то, ударенный кулаком хульдра, писал названия, но забыл половину звуков. А потом слёг с припадком и перестал понимать, где небо, а где земля. И начал на полпути сочинять застольную песню. Тим сморщил нос.

Тим указал на неправильные части и неохотно вписал поправки, когда Владыка подал ему перо.

Когда Тим закончил, Владыка повернулся к наставнику.

— Ну что же. Мальчик явно не настолько взбалмошен, насколько тебе кажется. Возможно, всё дело в том, как к его обучению подходят.

***

— Тебя когда-нибудь точно поймают, — прошипел Джейсон, пока Тим готовился ускользнуть из казарм.  
— Не поймают точно. Стражам наплевать до тех пор, пока я возвращаюсь вовремя, — ответил Тим. — Я уже четыре года хожу и никто меня не остановил пока. — Тим приладил на бедро украденный из оружейной нож. Исчезновение ножа либо прошло незамеченным, либо никому не было особого дела.

Джейсон раздражённо выдохнул, положил ладонь на затылок Тима и прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Ты моей смертью станешь, малый. Если бы ты только эти свои способности на тренировках показывал.

Прошедшие четыре года Тим только тем и занимался, что настраивал против себя тренеров и находил союзников среди таких же, как он, переселенцев. Даже если он показывал, сколько всего усвоил, наставники неизбежно придумывали, как обвинить его в жульничестве или в чем похуже. Так всегда было. Солдаты из рождённых на Юге _всегда_ ценились выше бывших рабов и слуг, ступивших в ряды армии Владыки.

Мало кому Тим раскрывал свои истинные способности, как и другие, подобные ему. У бывших рабов и слуг образовалась своя община.

— Мне было бы спокойнее, если бы я мог пойти с тобой, — сказал Джейсон.

Тим помотал головой.

— Ты слишком близко к трону. Они меня не пропустят, если ты пойдёшь со мной. Я вернусь до рассвета. Прикрой меня?  
— Конечно. Попутного тебе северного ветра.

***

Смотреть, как Ра'с тренируется, было почти как наблюдать за оживающей легендой. Не то чтобы Тим собирался говорить ему об этом вслух. Боги, нет, у того и без похвалы гонора водилось в избытке. Не нужно ему было знать, что северные дети росли на легендах и о нём в том числе.

Стиль боя южан был круговым. Эти люди и их _круги._ Они говорили, водя вокруг да около, занимались магией так же, так же и сражались. Они строили кругами свои города, писали петлями и звеньями, у них даже еда была округлой.

Невыносимо и прекрасно.

Тим прижался щекой к колену, наблюдая, как Ра'с ступает по утрамбованной и затоптанной земле. Каждый шаг был плавным и уверенным, отточенным, безупречным.

Он позволил взгляду соскользнуть — нырнуть самым краешком в его истинную северную шкуру, просто чтобы снова как следует видеть. Он проследил поток энергии Земли, как он плывёт, стягивается к Ра'су, окрашивается зелёно-золотистым, светлеет, пока не становится почти белым в самой глубине его сущности, как течёт обратно. Воздух вокруг него — марево этих цветов. Мерцающий и чистый. Напоминал магию, которую Тим ощутил тогда, у дверей Лазаревой Ямы.

Даже теперь, много лет спустя, опуская взгляд и глядя на себя, он до сих пор видит крохи зелёного. Яркие и почти целиком поглощённые его собственным бело-синим.

— Ты погрузился в размышления, возлюбленный мой. — На эпитет Тим сморщил нос. — Я бы выслушал, что тебя заботит, если бы ты только захотел поговорить.  
— Быть может, меня заботишь ты, и потому я молчу. Упаси меня жаловаться на моего супруга-владыку, — ответил Тим, лениво щёлкнув по одному из колокольчиков на щиколотке.

Колокольчики ему преподнёс Ра'с, кажется, в издёвку. Тим воспринял их как вызов и поклялся себе научиться двигаться так, чтобы треклятые побрякушки не дребезжали, будто он собрался ограбить весь дворец. Как для таких крохотных, хрупких с виду вещиц, гремели они _ужасно_. Если подумать, Ра'с вполне мог зачаровать их, чтобы звук был пронзительнее.

— А, значит, ничего нового, — ответил Ра'с, не прерывая упражнение. — Я уже забеспокоился, что кто-то помимо меня захватил твои думы.  
— У тебя шея не устаёт столько высокомерия на себе таскать? — Тим фыркнул. — Да, ничего нового. Всё так же голова болит, когда я вынужден беречь тебя и править твоими землями, пока четверть твоих так называемых дворян считает, что я хорош, только когда на спине лежу; половина думает, что я бездумное чудовище, тобой приручённое; и лишь у немногих остальных хватает ума вовремя заткнуть рот.  
— Ты хорош и на коленях, — заметил Ра'с, но прежде чем Тим успел ответить — например, швырнув этот замечательный, тяжёлый грейпфрут ему в голову, — он продолжил: — Что же до их сплетен — они сами виноваты, раз настолько узколобы и позабыли, что ты мой клинок. И разве это не на руку тебе и твоей маленькой лиге шпионов? Чем сильнее тебя недооценивают, тем проще тебе будет поймать их в сети уловок.  
— Если бы половина твоих придворных не была так невообразимо тупа, мне бы и половины уловок и хитростей, которые я каждый день в ход пускаю, не понадобилось. Зачем ты их вообще держишь?  
— Потому что, — сказал Ра'с, опускаясь перед Тимом на колени и поддевая его подбородок пальцем, — так они слишком глупы, чтобы стать по-настоящему серьёзной угрозой для меня, а всякое их двуличие легко распускается под ловкими пальцами моего возлюбленного. Но пойдём же. Ты опять не занимался прописью, как я тебя просил.

***

— Я на время складываю полномочия, — сказал Ра'с. — Ты поедешь со мной или останешься клинком при Талии?

Клинком Талии была Шива, и Тим подумал, что та вряд ли оценит, если Тим вдруг посягнёт на её место.

Тим опустился на колено, прижав руку к сердцу.

— Я клинок бессмертного Владыки и ничей больше.

Ра'с улыбнулся.

— Собирай вещи. Мы вскоре выезжаем.

***

— Я рождён в другой стране, а не дремучий, — перебил его Тим. — Прекрати говорить со мной, будто у меня ещё зубы молочные. Ты навлекаешь на себя немилость трона, так низко думая о клинке Владыки.

Министр забормотал извинения, затем откашлялся, прежде чем продолжить объяснения о мародёрских набегах на западные торговые пути. Он бросал на Тима опасливые взгляды тут и там, но прекратил говорить простыми словами и педантично разжёвывать значения.

То, что у Тима бледная кожа и клейма на спине не значит, что он несведущ в текущих делах. Тим бы даже сказал, что он знает о том, что происходит в империи, больше, чем все министры вместе взятые.

Интересно, когда в последний раз они ходили по рынкам и трущобам, когда в последний раз говорили с пекарями и землепашцами, солдатами и слугами, потаскухами и попрошайками. Интересно, когда они в последний раз смотрели на раба, обращались к своим сёстрам, матерям и дочерям, просили совета у старших.

Среди простого люда многие знали Тима в лицо и по имени, в столице и за её пределами. Его слава передалась с молвой, и мало кто встречал его со страхом или в ужасе.

Для этих людей Тим не был телохранителем Владыки, не был его клинком; он был его ушами.

Когда министры закончили толковать о всяческих изъянах каждого из предложенных ими же планов по борьбе с мародёрами, Тим их распустил. И повернулся к Пруденс.

— Я один считаю, что это было бесполезно?

Пруденс пожала плечами.

— Они в глаза бой не видели. Они тупой конец меча от острого не отличат, даже если их на него нанизать.

Тим вздохнул.

— А мне придётся отчитаться Владыке с одним из этих ослиных планов.  
— Не завидую предстоящему разговору. По крайней мере ты теперь знаешь, почему Владыка пришёл в такой восторг, когда ты вообще согласился сидеть на этих собраниях вместо него.

Тим стиснул пальцами переносицу.

— Это месть за все мои прогулянные уроки, да?  
— Скорее всего. — Пруденс ухмыльнулась и двинула ему в плечо. — Но посмотри на светлую сторону: по крайней мере, ты теперь можешь огрызаться.

***

— Ты совсем не слушаешь, не так ли? — спросил Брюс, и Тиму стало разве что совсем чуточку стыдно, когда он повернулся обратно к нему. Брюс был однозначно лучше, чем предыдущие наставники, и Тим существенно продвинулся в обучении под его руководством. Но некоторые предметы попросту его не занимали, и ничего с этим поделать было нельзя.  
— Прости, учитель, — сказал Тим, возвращаясь к толстой книге, из которой Брюс читал — история столкновений Юга с Севером.  
— Не извиняйся. Я могу понять, — сказал Брюс, закрывая книгу с улыбкой на губах. — Слушать о собственной истории наверняка не очень интересно.

Скорее, это раздражало.

— Мне нужно быть внимательнее, — сказал Тим. — Я не хочу тратить твоё время впустую.  
— Это объяснимо. Ты сейчас в таком возрасте. Ты, без сомнений, предпочёл бы сейчас быть на улице, или практиковать заклинания, или учиться кувыркам, а не слушать вот это. — Брюс рассмеялся. — В своё время я никак не мог уговорить Дика сидеть смирно. Джейсон справлялся лишь самую малость лучше, но только потому, что занятия он проводил у себя сам.

Тим оживился немного, представив подопечных Брюса детьми. Представлять старших на своём месте всегда было сложно. Тим знал, конечно, что все начинают юными, но Джейсон и Дик были просто… собой. Сложно было представить Джейсона, который знает про всё, в то время, когда он не знал ещё ничего, или Дика, который обладает безграничным запасом терпения, когда он не мог сидеть спокойно.

— Дик в детстве был очень восторженным, — сказал Брюс, и его лицо озарилось мягкой улыбкой. — Он хотел знать всё на свете, но никогда не мог дослушать ответы, поэтому выдумывал свои собственные, строил целые миры и придумывал истории, нырял в мечты. Джейсон всегда брал только один предмет за раз. Сложно было учить его тому, о чём он и слышать не желал. Когда он хотел узнать о чём-то, он хотел знать досконально, и только выучив всё, что можно, он позволял мне научить его чему-то новому.

Брюс задумчиво хмыкнул, постукивая пальцами по обложке.

— А как вы узнавали это всё на Севере? Как вас учили?

Тим закусил губу и пожал плечами.

— Это правда, что на Севере не читают? И не плетут заклинания? — спросил Брюс. Тим поёрзал и сел ровнее, чтобы обдумать вопрос.  
— Да. И нет. Наш язык не похож на ваш. Наши… сущности. Наши тела отличаются от ваших. — Тим нахмурился, пытаясь придумать, как описать верно, и не смог.  
— У вас меньше слов, — сказал Брюс. — Джейсон и Дик часто затрудняются переводить.  
— Многие ваши понятия… у нас их нет. Там, откуда мы родом, ваши понятия упрощают или выбрасывают за ненадобностью. — Тим закусил губу. — Но не в этом дело. Ваш язык такой… поверхностный.

Брюс нахмурился. Тим покачал головой.

— Нет. Это — это сложно объяснить. Я не имел в виду… Ваши слова — это просто слова. В них нет веса. Нет сейдра. Вы нанизываете их одно на другое и находите смысл в их порядке. Но мир не такой, энергия движется не так. — Тим наклонился и повёл пальцами по столешнице. — Дух Земли течёт сквозь всё, что только есть. Свободный и извечный. Его нельзя призвать, нельзя сокрушить.

Брюс наклонился тоже, кивая.

— Да. Мир — это замкнутая система.  
— Энергия движется с каждым нашим движением, в каждом движении есть сейдр. _Намерение._ И каждое движение, в свою очередь, должно причинять перемены. Чтобы что-то создать, нужно сначала нарушить и разрушить. Это легко. Для этого не нужны слова или ваши _заклинания_. Нужно просто… — Тим умолк, нащупывая объяснения. — Так сложно. Я не знаю, смогу ли я объяснить. Никто не растолковывал мне, как или почему, мне нужно было только смотреть и запоминать.  
— Но ваша история, ваши традиции…  
— Здравый смысл, — с нажимом сказал Тим. — Всего лишь. Если бы ты мог видеть, чувствовать, пробовать, слышать и видеть, как я в моём истинном облике, ты бы понял.

Брюс хранил молчание долгих несколько мгновений, затем сложил руки.

— В твоей северной личине… ты хочешь сказать, что ты. Ты видишь больше, чем видим мы? Видишь даже саму магию?

Он произносил неверные слова. Тим закрыл глаза и заглянул в себя, пытаясь выразить вслух то, что у него отняли.

Тим вытянул руки и вообразил хамраммр.

— В мире так много сейдра, Брюс, — сказал Тим. — Этого _намерения_. Он повсюду. Возможность сделать что-то, возможность стать чем-то другим. И я не знаю даже, как начать его описывать. Как бы ты описал вкус апельсина? Как бы ты описал прикосновение солнечного света к лицу? Как бы ты описал лёгкий ветер? Как описал цвет листвы на деревьях или мерцание воды в ясный день? Наш язык это отражает. Для тебя — для вас, кто может видеть только то, что перед вами, — есть бесчисленное множество слов, это показывающих. Но для нас… наши слова — наши руки, наша магия, наши голоса. И когда мы говорим друг с другом, рассказываем сказки, делимся новостями или мнениями, мы не говорим просто голосом. Мы показываем. Мы понимаем не звучание слов — мы понимаем звук, цвет, ощущение. — Тим вздохнул. — Если бы я мог вернуться в свой облик, я бы показал тебе.  
— Звучит очень любопытно, Тим, — сказал Брюс. — И если ты учился только так раньше, то я понимаю теперь, почему наш способ ты считаешь недостойным твоего внимания.


End file.
